Pregnant?
by DegrassiGoddess
Summary: Is Clare pregnant? How will her-and his-parents react? Is she having more then one? Does she have 2 leave town? Findout! STORY HAS STARTED UP AGAIN!
1. Due Dates

This past week has definitely not been a good one. It's been a couple weeks since me and Eli had sex and the condom broke. At first, I thought I was going to have my period, because I had cramps and moodiness, but it only followed with spotting. Not enough to be a period, but it's lasted a while, so I counted it as my period. Then, the other night me and Eli were trying to… fool around… and usually, when he sucks and plays with my breast, it feels good, but this time, it just hurt. It felt like my breasts were bruised from the inside out and school has been miserable. My bra's usually fit snug, but they've really hurt with all the tenderness. Alli and Jenna were worried when I told them, but I assured them that it was just because of my period, which never really came. Plus, after gym class is the worst. Not only are my breasts throbbing by then, but I was also completely tired. I feel asleep about 50 times in class this week. Plus, three mornings I had to run out of the classroom to puke. I always had a headache and backache, to the point Eli had to always rub my back whenever we sleeped together. I couldn't tell if he liked rubbing my back, but I could tell I wasn't feeling normal. Plus my nipples had gotten darker, and Eli had taken notice. I had to go to the bathroom all the time and I always wanted eggs.

Then it was time for the moment of truth. I, Alli, Jenna, Adam, and Eli sat in my bedroom, waiting for the timer to Bing. I and Eli sat at the edge of the bed, his arm around me, our finger laced, his thumb rubbing my hand, and he whispered sweet nothings into my ear. Then Jenna tried to cheer me up by telling her that it isn't always as hard as it looked. Alli didn't say anything, but she hugged me twice. And optimistic Adam thought of reason's other then pregnancy that I was feeling like this.

We sat and waited and waited and waited. Then the timer binged. I refused to be the first one to look at it. I looked and Alli and she shook her head. I looked at Jenna, and she nervously looked around the room and rested her eyes on Adam. Adam shooked and said "I don't handle these kinds of things very well…Eli?" Eli looked up at Adam, his arm still around me. He looked at Jenna and Jenna stared back. He let his arm down and got up and went into the bathroom across the hall.

After a couple minutes had passed, he walked in. He held the test in his hand, and kept his eyes on it. It looked like he had a little smile on his face. He looked up, and Adam sort of ackwardly pushed himself off the wall. "Well?" he asked.

He looked at me dead in the eye. I went into the little trance, and then snapped out of it. I walked up to him, going for the test. He held it back, not letting me get it. I went for it again, and he held it out farther.

"Eli, what are you doing?" I asked. Jenna started to walk towards us, and went for it again. "Eli, let me see it, let me see the test, Eli! Let me see it!" "You're pregnant Clare," he said. My arms went lip and fell down to my side. "What?" I asked. He looked me in the eyes for a minute, then reached his arm out to me and held me. "I wanted to tell you" he said. I started to cry and held onto him really hard. After a couple of ackward seconds, I could hear Alli's bangle's move, followed by her heels.

She came over and gave me and Eli a hug, followed by Jenna and Adam patting our backs. When we all broke loose, I looked at Eli, then layed my head against his chest. We walked back to the bed. He gave me the test and I sat down next to everyone.

Alli and Jenna ashured me everything would be ok. I wish I could believe them. I and Eli decided to tell our parents tonight. We just need to know how.

* * *

><p>OK guys, how should they tell theyre parents? Should it be like a happy kind of we-know-this-is-horrible-but-were-trying-to-make-it-normal-so-you-dont-kill-us kind of thing, of sorft of intense?<p> 


	2. Due Dates Pt 2

So this is pretty much mine and Eli's schedule of the night:

5:00 – Go to Eli's house and get ready (I had left some close there in a drawer in his dresser.)

5:30 – Go back home, do my makeup and hair.

6:00 – Think of ways to tell our parents were pregnant. We decided on telling Eli's parents first, and my parents last.

7:30 – Go out to eat with both our parents to a gourmet restraunt named Shweels.

9:00 – Go to Eli's house and tell his parents.

When we told CeCe and Bullfrog, they both got very angry. CeCe clinched her teeth and looked at Bullfrog. Bullfrog looked down, and I turned to Eli, letting the fear be seen on my face. Next thing I heard was glass shaking and pounding that made me jump and scream a little. I turned around, and Bullfrogs eyes were set on us, his fist dug into the table. After they yelled at us for half an hour, CeCe walked around, head in hand, and told Eli to get his stuff and leave. When Eli hesitated and shouted back, Bullfrog hit the table even harder and told him to go. Eli handed me the keys and told me to RUN to the car.

When he came into the car, I was balling and he held me very, very, very closely and told me everything would be alright. "I don't want to be pushy, Eli, but, can I see what in your bag?" he looked at me with the tinniest smirk, and handed me the bag. I went through it all:

A GPS

His cell phone with the charger

Two camera's with memory cards

His iPod with charger

His iPad

His passport (Why did he need this?)

His journal and pens

Stalker/Angel and some other books

Then he had a little bag with antibiotic cream, some anti-diarrhea medicine, band aids, bug repellent, anti itch cream, some eye glasses (That I didn't even know he had or needed), some pain relievers, some prescriptions (for his anxiety I assumed), and some lubricant.

Then he had a list of addresses, including Adam's and Alli's (ok, it was for Sav, but still. They live together.)

His auto insurance card

A big wad of cash (Ok, how did he find this and why so we need it?)

Then he had some sunscreen

An umbrella

Under that, he had his clothes: some running shoes, some belts, some underwear, A bunch of shirts, some dressy shoes, Then he had some nice dress up shirts, A bunch of skinny jeans plus his school khakis, his 'pajamas' (a.k.a. some flannel pants), some jackets, Some ties, some white tanks, and his swimming trunks

Then he had a bag with the basic comb, floss, shampoo, deodorant, lip balm, tooth brush, and razors (for shaving of course)

Then we went to my parents. They didn't react as violent, but they kicked me out to. I told her me and Eli didn't have any where to go and told her that he got kicked out to.

My dad told me to get everything I would need.

So I got my bathing suit, my underwear, robe, pajamas, some lingerie, my jewelry, my nice dresses, some flats (since I can't where heels), A big scarf, some sandals, shorts, some skirts, my pants including my school khakis, Then some sneakers, socks, some nice shirts, a couple sweaters, My hats… anything that would fit.

Then I got a little bag and filled it with cleanser, moisturizer, my diffuser, my straightener, my comb, my makeup, my deodorant, some make up remover, some panty liners, my shampoo and gels, some hair scrunchies.

When I came down, my dad had a bag that had some anti bacterial wipes, some bubble bath, some duct tape, krazy glue, lint roller, some playing cards, some sunscreen, sunglasses, massage oils, and a umbrella.

"Dad, why did you pack massage oils and bubble baths?" I asked him. He looked at me and said "For relaxing. You know, for like labor or during the pregnancy." He said.

"Oh." I replied. I started to cry a little. Both my parents gave me a long hug, and then we said our goodbyes and me and Eli left.

Eli and I sat in Morty, crying, for what seemed like hours. We finally decided to call some friends to see what we could work out. Adam's parent's let Eli stay there and Alli's parent's let me crash at her's.

Alli and Sav's parents are only letting me stay until Eli and I find a place to stay. I called Eli on my phone and asked him where we were going.

Tomorrow, were running away and eloping in California.


	3. Due Dates Pt 3

Sitting at the table at The Dot made me feel nervous.

Eli and I wanted to work out some planes about the area in California we wanted to go to, and what kind of house we would want.

So far, we decided on a house near the beach and that had two bedrooms.

I was excited to run away, but that wasn't why I felt nervous.

Eli was very clenched up, and pretty mad, because the only time we had time to talk through this was, of course, during Fitz's shift. I told Eli to calm down a few times, but he couldn't let it go. He's became even more protective of me now that I'm pregnant. But I would see why.

When he looks at me, he's pretty much looking at his love, and his child.

"The girl from the real estate office gave me these." He said, laying several pieces of paper in front of me. They all had names like "The Brewster", "The Cheshire", "The Harcourt", and they all had different pictures of different houses on the front.

"Ok… what are they?"

"They're house plans."

"Oh."

I sat and thought… I was sitting here with my high school sweetheart, looking at house plans, while carrying his child. I couldn't help but smile, and push my stomach up a little.

This probably looked weird… I mean, me pushing up my stomach to look down at it… Well Eli noticed… like usual.

He gave me a weird look, and then put his hand on my stomach.

"Everything ok over there?" He said, gently rubbing it.

"Of course, why would something be wrong?"

He just smiled.

"So, I was thinking we could go through all the house plans that have two to three bedroom options, and then build on from there." Eli said, setting out the final papers in front of me.

"Ok," I said, picking up one that had gotten water on it from the condensation from my glass.

"Which one you got there?" Eli asked.

"The Brewster."

He took out another piece of paper that had all the names again, but just info under it, no pictures.

"Clare, The Brewster has four to five bedrooms."

He took it out of my hand and laid it down to the side.

"I don't see us needing it anytime soon."

I picked up another one that had gotten water on it also.

"How about this one?" I asked while chewing on my big chocolate cookie.

"Which one?" He asked, looking at two different pieces of paper.

"The Harcourt." I said.

"Hmm…" he hummed while looking at the other piece of paper.

"Three to four… wanna keep it as an option?"

"Sure."

After a while, we decided The Cheshire, The Harcourt, The Salisbury, The Barnstable, The Dennis, The Kingston, and The Melrose would be good options.

Eli put the pieces of paper back in his bag, dividing them with his clothes.

"Can you believe we'll be moving to California in a few hours?" Eli asked, taking my hand.

I let my head back and laughed, remembering last night.

"Are you kidding me? When I told Alli that we were leaving, she started crying so hard, she _almost _made me cry!"

"Almost?" Eli asked, raising his eyebrows, smiling. He kissed my hand.

"What makes you think I broke down?" I said in a challenging way.

"What makes you think I _don't _think that?" Eli asked, smirking ever so lightly.

I looked at his messy dark, dark brown hair.

"You are so smug!" I exclaimed.

Well, I guess I yelled it too loud, because the whole restaurant was looking at us. I didn't notice it at first, but when Eli looked around awkwardly, I turned around and everyone was staring at us, and Fitz was leaning over the counter in the back to see what was going on.

I simply turned around and went back to my cookie, but when I looked up, Eli had a huge grin on his face, and his face went red.

We both busted out into laughter.

The whole restaurant was looking at us weirdly, and instead of saying sorry or ignoring them, good old Eli had to lay his hand on my stomach and tell the whole restaurant: "Sorry, she's been a bit moody today."

I gasped, hit Eli, and yelled his name, laughing some more.

"What?" Fitz shouted from the back.

Eli grabbed his drink and plate, and nodded his head that we should go outside to finish our meal.

**15 minutes later**

After eating my cookie, Eli asked if I want his sweet potato fries, and of course I said yes (pop, cookie's, sweet potato fries… my dentist will hate me.).

While we were talking about what we were going to need from the drugstore, I heard The Dot door open.

Fitz was stomping out, and me and Eli immediately stood up and tried to make a run for it without running.

"Eli, Clare, get back here!" he shouted.

"Don't look back," Eli said.

We walked faster when I realized I left my purse at the table.

"Eli, how could you do that?" Fitz said from behind.

"Ignore him." Eli kept saying.

"Eli, I forgot my purse!" I said.

He stopped walking to look at me. "What?" he said.

He turned and saw Fitz charging at us, and grabbed my hand.

"We'll go back later." Eli said, catching speed.

"But Eli-" "We have to go Clare, run!" he said. I was forced to run.

After a minute or two, Eli shoved both of us into an alley.

"Stay here." He said grabbing my shoulders.

You know, I didn't really get WHY we were running…

Just then I saw my purse get thrown across the alley ground, along with Fitz coming up to us.

"ELI, WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" he shouted, bending over to catch his breath.

But sneaky Eli saw this as a chance to get my purse and run while he was still weak and go into the nearest drugstore, where there would be witnesses.

Eli ran behind Fitz, grabbed the purse, and waved me over, and while I headed over there, Fitz got his breath.

"Wait… I'm sorry…" he said between pants. "I won't beat you up."

Then Eli went towards him, handing my purse back to me.

"Then why the hell were you CHASING AND YELLING AT US?" Eli shouted, putting his fists on Fitz chest.

"Because, I was trying to get YOUR ATTENTION!" Fitz jabbed back.

"GUYS, QUIT IT!" I shouted from behind them.

Fitz stopped, but Eli was still in attack mode, facing Fitz, chest puffed, and ready to strike.

"Eli. Look at me!" I shouted.

He gave Fitz an up-down before finally turning around.

"You!" I shouted pointing at Fitz.

"You promised months ago that you would stop this!"

"I'm sorry-" "And you!" I pointed at Eli. "I though you were OVER this! You guys are still fighting over something so STUPID that happened a LONG TIME AGO! You guys have threatened and hurt each other so much, that my hair would fall out! You guys put so much stress on me and I don't really need it right now!" I said, putting my hands on my stomach.

Fitz looked down, putting his hands in his pockets, then looked at Eli.

Eli looked at my stomach, looked at the ground, and then Fitz from the corner of his eye.

"So can we please just END THIS?" I shouted.

Eli turned so that his right hand lined up with Fitz right hand. He held out his hand for Fitz, and Fitz took it. They slapped hands, tapped they're shoulders, and patted each other back.

"We good?" Fitz asked.

Eli still didn't meet his gaze.

"Yeah." He said.

They did a handshake, and Fitz said to go into the store to get the things we would need while he got Eli's bag (I guess we forgot he had it), and than he took off.

Eli got some movies, video games, and some things we could enjoy on our flight that Mrs. Bhandari helped arranged, and he even got a portable movie player.

I, of course, went for the candy aisle, but I was making my way to the jewelry.

That's when Fitz came up to me.

"Give this to Eli?" he asked when he handed it too me.

"Sure." I said, smiling very slightly. I went back to what I was doing when Eli came up, and I gave him his bag.

Fitz looked at us and took a deep breath. His chest puffed up when he did. He looked funny… like a frog. But it was still better then what I did at The Dot with my stomach.

Me and Eli held hands and looked at him, waiting for him to say something.

"Good luck" was all he said, and then he took off.

When he left, me and Eli turned around, looking around, thinking about all the good – and bad – memories we had in this city, and we realized how much we would miss it here.

After we both shared a few tears, we finished shopping and headed to the airport.


	4. Due Dates Pt 4

Once I woke up, I felt the butterflies. Or was it my nausea?

We had landed in California and I was woken up from my sleep by Eli.

"Were here," he said smiling.

I look at, and noticed he had a white shirt on.

"What happened to your shirt? Were you attacked by a to-go bleach pen?" I joked, grabbing onto his shirt.

We both chuckled at my shirt joke, and I sat back.

"I though it was nice," he replied.

"Since when is white nice in you book?" I asked, getting up to grab my luggage.

He sat back down and thought, with a serious look on his face.

"I think it was when Adam got me to wear that white shirt for prom," he finally said.

"Hmmm," I hummed when I sat down, and put my head on his chest.

"I was hoping to forget that night…" I said under my breath.

"Why?" Eli asked, sitting up and grabbing my wrist.

But when he saw the picture of my 'new family', he knew.

"Oh…" he said. "Why don't we just go?" he asked.

"Good idea, old wise one," I said, getting up, helping Eli get his bags.

"Not that old!" he jabbed back.

I rolled my eyes, and pulled down his bags.

I smiled at him, and he smirked at me.

This is how it should always be.

We held hands, and walked to the end of the row, when Eli stopped.

I looked up, to find Jake looking us, staring, scaring me shitless.


	5. Due Dates Pt 5

When I looked up, Jake was at the end of the aisle.

When he looked up and saw US, he squinted his eyes and tightened his lips so hard; he looked like he had a million valleys across his face.

I was the first to walk towards him.

"Jake, leave. We need to start our lives, and you CANT stop us," I said. Then, under my breath, I said "You can tell mom and dad if you want… what do they care."

He went forward. "What the fuck are you doing here with him?" he shouted.

I went to talk, but I felt Eli's hand touch my stomach and push me back.

"Pretty harsh words, Jake. Sure Jesus would approve?" Eli yelled back.

I took shock to that one.

"Eli" I mumbled into his ear while putting my arms around his shoulders and linking my hands together.

He unlinked my hands, and said "Stay there," over his shoulder.

"Eli. Leave my sister alone. Haven't you messed up her life enough?" Jake yelled, pushing Eli's shoulder with his two fingers.

I moved into the aisle of seats so I wouldn't get pushed along with Eli.

"Get out of here Jake, I WON," Eli yelled.

"Yes, you won, now leave him alone!" I shouted from behind the seats. They were halfway up the aisle now.

Jake looked back towards me, and scoffed. "Really, if you won, then how come she's only yelling at you?" he said, grabbing Eli's throat.

Shit.

Where is the crew on this plane?

I sprinted out from behind my seat and I tried to pry Jake of Eli.

Then Eli made those weird cough like sounds people make when they're choking.

"ELI!" I shouted, helplessly.

"Yeah, what are you going to do about him?" Jake asked, smiling, staring at his prey.

In response, Eli made another choking sound.

"LET HIM GO!" I screamed. "HELP!" I shouted out towards the door, hoping someone would hear.

"Make me." Jake responded.

I never saw Jake like this; it made me shake all over. It's a good thing I got pregnant NOW and not 9 months ago.

Then he did the scariest thing. I mean it made me breathless and my heart stopped. I couldn't help but just stand there.

By his throat, he took Eli, and shoved him into a cart.

Every shelve, and every glass, fork, spoon, and knife on that tray came flying down on him.

"JAKE!" I screamed. I looked up, and Jake was still smiling and laughing.

I ran over to Eli. "Eli, Eli, are you ok?" I asked him while he got up.

"Yeah," he said with a rough voice, but we both knew it was a lie by the way he rubbed his red throbbing neck.

Then I felt Jake grab my elbow and try to drag me up.

"Looks like you have to come with me," he said with the creepiest smile on his face.

I stood up and shoved Jake against a chair.

"NO! I HATE YOU SO FUCKING MUCH! YOU ARE THE BIGGEST PIECE OF SHIT ON THIS EARTH! YOU JUST BEAT UP MY FUCKING BOYFRIEND FOR NO. FUCKING. REASON!" I shouted. Even Eli was surprised at my vocabulary.

"I hope you fucking die on this plane." I said more silently.

Eli tried to steady himself up, but I saw a knife in his arm.

"Eli! No! Just sit, we'll get some help." I said, gesturing to the knife, while kneeling down to him.

"Clare." Someone said.

I looked up, and when I turned around, I saw mom, Glen (Jake's dad), and walking towards us was Darcy.

She looked so different. Her hair was darker, her skin was darker, her makeup was darker, and she had more muscle.

"Clare, did he do this?" she asked, pointing to Jake and Eli.

I just nodded my head.

Then out of no where, I saw Darcy grab Jake by the head, take him behind some seats, and I assumed she beat him up.

I was busy digging my head into Eli's neck. I was so upset and scared; I didn't want to see Darcy and Jake fight.

I heard Darcy call Jake a jerk several times.

I heard mom and Glen run and pull Darcy off of him. When I looked up finally, Darcy was spitting on him.

Next thing I heard was Glen ask if Jake was ok, and mom yelling at Darcy, saying she 'over did it', which I wasn't sure what she meant, but I don't think she over did anything.

Glen walked over, reassuring us everything would be ok, and that they would take Eli to the hospital.

Jake was taken out by the police.

**Later, in the hospital waiting room**

Me and Darcy finally had some time to our selves. Mom and step-dad were leaving to go see Jake at the police station, while Eli was in one of the rooms, getting his stuff cleaned up and fixed.

The second they left, me and Darcy were on opposite sites of a square made up of chairs. We were both standing up.

I looked around, trying not to cry, but Darcy never took her eyes off me.

When I finally looked at her, I let my eyes fill with tears, I let my face cringe, and let it turn red.

She did the same.

I went for her, and she came towards me. We hugged for what felt like hours, but were just a few seconds.

When we unlinked, I tried hard to stop crying again, looking to the ground.

"It's ok Clare," I heard her say as she touched my upper arm. I shook her off. I guess I am too proud.

She sat me down and asked me a lot of questions.

"Why are you going to California?"

"We have no wear to go."

"Oh. Mom and step-dad?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. You know you guys could move in with dad, that way Jake, mom and Glen have the house."

"We need to get away." I said quickly.

"Oh," she said, looking at her hands.

"Is it a boy or girl?" she asked after a moment of silence.

I looked down, and patted my stomach.

"We don't know." I said, coming back up.

"When you find out, you tell me." She said.

"Ok."

She got on her knees in front of me.

"No, I mean it Clare!" she said, grabbing my hands, chuckling. And, I don't know how, but she made me chuckle too.

"Every picture you get and take of this child, every name you think of, every new pregnancy symptom you have, I better have a very detailed email!" she said, with her hand on my stomach.

I just laughed.

She laughed along with me.

"Promise?" she asked, holding out her pinky finger.

I hooked my pinky around it.

We sat there for a while, and then about three hours later, Eli came out with an arm cast, and Darcy helped us to the real estate office.


	6. Due Dates Pt 6

"Here are the keys, and welcome to your new home," the real estate lady in front of us said.

We were on the porch in front of our new house, and it looked gorgeous.

It was two stories, and was very spacious.

We stood there, hand in hand, un able to believe what we were doing.

"Know, here is a pamphlet of things you need to know about the house. Rats are common in this area, and so are bugs, so you will need to call an exterminator for prevention and in case you do get an infestation. The beach is right behind the house, so make sure you use protectives on the wood, so that the wood won't rot. Everything thing else is in this book." She said handing the book to us.

Me and Eli both went straight forward, followed with us shyly smiling, and then going through it together.

"Is there anything else you guys need to know?" she asked, inching off the porch.

"No, thanks," I said, looking at her plain Jane, but cute shoes.

"Alright. Payment is expected by the end of the month. Remember, 15,000, or your out," she called.

"Yeah, we'll get the money," me and Eli both called over our shoulders.

We giggled again, and then went back to pamphlet.

"Good luck you two, I'm sure the baby will love it here," she said, walking away, but turning to lay her hands on her stomach.

I looked at my stomach, then back to her, smiled, and waved.

We went inside, and sat down in the bare, empty room.

"It's a good thing your parents will help. There no way we could afford furniture on our own," Eli said, looking at me, laying the arm that didn't get stabbed across my shoulders.

"I'm surprised they want to help… after kicking me out and everything, and I didn't think they would help," I said, looking at the ceiling.

The whole place looked beautiful with the bare light hitting the empty room, it looked so clean... so pure…

Which is ironic. People used to think of me that way too.

"When did your parents say they would get here?" he asked, looking over my head to check his watch.

He was struggling though so, I checked my phone.

"They should be here by now… They'll probably be here soon," I replied.

We sat in that room for a while before we heard someone walk in.

Now who helps them selves to walking into a house?

But I realized, we left the door open.

When we got up and they turned the corner, it was just my mom and Glen.

"So this is your new place?" my mom asked, looking around.

"Wanna see it some more?" me and Eli asked. I looked back at him smiled, and he smirked back.

"Of course we do," Glen said putting his arm around my mom, which made me squirm, but I let it go.

I showed her the open kitchen that was right next to us, and then I showed her the big living room. Then I opened a small pair of doors that let to the family room. I showed the other way out, and then introduced her to the foyer. We made our way upstairs.

The up stairs had three rooms. We showed them the master bed room, which had a walk in closet that let to the bathroom. We went back into the hall way, and showed them the room we planned on being the nursery, the soon-to-be guest room, and the bathroom.

After we talked about each one, my parents helped us call the exterminator so we can set up our monthly prevention system.

We agreed that my mom and Glen would have to come down at least once a month, so they'll be coming down later next month, and Eli even worked up the courage to call his parents to tell them where he was, and the situation we were in.

They squealed, the yelled, they even cried.

Not because they were mad.

But because they were proud of him.

Cece agreed that she would do the same as my parents plan to do, except different days then my mom and Glen, but Bullfrog wouldn't be able to because of his work.

We checked in at a hotel so that we could sleep there until our house was made up, and then we went furniture shopping.


	7. Due Dates Pt 7

When we came from JCPenny, Target, PBTeen, and a few no name furniture stores, we had a HUGE pile of boxes, filled with plenty of stuff we would need help assembling… not even handy man Glen could put it all together alone.

Eli and I decided on a dark wood bed frame, along with a memory foam mattress, which we put on top of the bed skirt, and let air out. After it doubled in size, we all got to work putting on the sheets.

The bed skirt was plain, and brown. It didn't gather anywhere or ruffle. It jus laid there, straight. The bedding was red and gold-ish. It had a print on it that looked like it was royal. It came with five pillows to match.

We decided not to buy anything for the nursery until we know the sex and get the name right… but we couldn't resist! We got a couple little stuffed bears… Oh come on, it wont hurt!

For the bathroom, we got some plain white, soft towels, along with some matching robes.

We got a round shag mat for the bathroom, and there wasn't any white, so we decided to choose black… You know, for a black and white theme…

Then we got a kind of thin but thick plastic white shower curtain.

Then we got a bathroom set. The colors were grey-ish, with white and black like colors. It had a trashcan, a toothbrush holder, a soap holder, and a lotion/soap dispenser.

We also got a tub mat; a shower liner, a dark brown shower rod, and some clear, circle shower hooks that looked like there was flower were pressed in them.

We also got a spacesaver collection in black… Eli clamed there was too much white. It had a small table that opened up on the bottom, an arch like thing that goes over the toilet, then a larger one that looked sort of like a china cabinet, and one that goes over the bathtub that looks like a pantry shelf with a bar for towels.

We even got a black clover shaped stool! My mom also told me it was important to get scale, so that I could monitor my weight. The scale was white, much to Eli's disappointment.

We got a few curtains and drapes that were purple-ish brown-ish black looking, with matching rods. Also, for the bathroom, we got a few drapes. The rooms looked darker… but they slid easily, so I opened them up.

We thought for a while, but decided we wouldn't get any leather furniture, because we didn't want any animals to scratch it… and yes, that means we are getting a cat!

We got one that was lofty looking. It was an L shaped sectional, and it was tan looking with brown and tanish pillows. It had two black leather pillows, as well. We put that one in the living room, and got another one for the family room.

The one in the family room was a soft, plushy tan sectional that went into a circle. It had four reclining seats, and a seat the lifted up for storage.

For both, we got matching chairs, recliners, and for the family room, we got a rocking chair, so that later on, I could breast feed well.

For the living room, it was a moon chair that had the same color, and for the family room, it was Louis chair.

The recliner for the living room was matching, but a plain style that swiveled and reclined. We got one that was the same, but darker, for the family room, and it didn't swivel.

The rocking chair was just a plain design, and it reclined.

Both rooms have the same coffee table. It was a dark wood one, with a bottom that had shelves, for books and magazines.

We even chipped in for an extra deep red transforming couch for the bedroom!

We got a vintage looking media center in a dark color for the living room.

The one in the family room was just a plain TV stand. It was dark though.

Then we got a Munroe TV console for our room, even though my mom insisted it would be bad for our health when we want to sleep…

We got three TV's, two 32"'s for the downstairs, and a 28" for our room.

For the family room, we got a dark brown book shelf.

Each room has a pretty rug…

The living room was pretty big, and went from a cream into a dark brown.

The one in our room matched our bedding.

The one for the family room has different stripes of creams and browns.

For the kitchen, we agreed on a silver/white/clear theme… we have everything… Coffee/tea makers, blenders, shifters, mixers, flatware, cutlery, bake wares, food holders (like, preservers), serve wares (such cute pudding cups!), glasses, dinner ware, kitchen furniture's and table liners. (Not to mention aprons… Eli would kill himself if he got flour on his black skinny pants)

We also dressed up our patio with nice black and white stuff and even some lights… the kind you might see on a Christmas tree. This got me thinking when me and Eli were left to put them up…

"So… is Christmas in this little boy or girls future?" I asked Eli.

He stopped for a minute and looked at me.

Then he smirked.

I hate when he does that when I'm serious. I stopped and looked at him.

"What's so special about Christmas, anyways?" he asked.

I dropped my jaw. I WISH Eli had grown up in a family like mine, when Christmas was more then amazing OR special.

I walked up to him, my jaw still dropped. On purpose of course. Eli just looked at me up and down.

"Christmas tree's, presents, hot chocolate, ice skating, window displays, movies, parks, tree's shows! What's not special about any of that?" I asked him. He pulled my pelvis toward his and grabbed my hip, and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"No Clare that stuff has to do with winter, not Christmas." Eli said.

"Not Christmas tree's or presents," I said.

"That's the best part of a child's Christmas," I said getting teary. I remembered when I was little, sitting around the lighted Christmas tree opening presents. I knew those days were over, even if I didn't want any presents.

"Clare, you know I don't want a religious view for this child, and from what I remembered, you didn't result well from one," he said looking at me. I unwrapped my hands around his neck.

Eli looked at me and sucked in his bottom lip.

"How about this… we can have a Christmas tree and presents, and whatever else you Christians do on Christmas," he said, mockingly. "But no god. No Jesus. We'll celebrate, but won't believe."

I smiled. "That sounds perfect!" I said, digging my forehead into the side of him that didn't have the cast. I was smiling so hard, it was unbelievable.

We looked up at the sky at the same time and took in the air of our new home, looked around, and saw how nice it was.

I turned around and plugged the lights. I turned around, and Eli held out his hand to sit.

Later on, mom and Glen came back with Chinese take out, lemonade, coke, and water, and we ate it outside.

And for the first time, I felt like we were all a family in a way… even though Glen wasn't my real dad, and Eli was my boyfriend, it felt like we were always supost to be together.

And for the first time since coming and going to Degrassi, I felt like I belonged somewhere.

* * *

><p><strong>OK, so I know this was long describing the furniture, but I just want you guys to be able to get an idea of that it looks like, because this a new setting! Were not at Degrassi anymore, and Eli and Clare arent at there homes. They are in California, so I wanted you to get an idea of what it looks like now!<strong>

**So, how did you guys like the idea for the "we can have a Christmas tree and presents...but no god. No Jesus. We'll celebrate, but won't believe."?**

**I thought it would be a good compromise!**

**So hit the review button and tell me what you think of the compromise!**


	8. Due Dates Pt 8

_**The night before…**_

"Clare, I called the doctor! You appointment is tomorrow at 8 in the morning!" my mom shouted from the front door. She was scrapping some food onto a little plate for some cats she found wondering around the neighborhood.

"Great!" I shouted back. But I was honestly a little nervous… Aren't all teenage parents scared of the first ultrasound? I hope so…

_**That morning…**_

I was awoken by Eli nudging my arm and saying "Clare, get up, we have to get ready for the doctors appointment."

I looked at him for a second, and then sat up a stretched, looking at our empty room.

The room had a bed, a rug, a couch, and TV and stand, but there weren't any dressers, or any storage stuff, so all of our stuff was still in our bags.

I got out of the bed and squatted on the floor, grabbing my clothes and makeup, and went into the bathroom.

I put on a blue and white long sleeved stripped shirt and some skinny jeans. I put on my brown bracelets. I had some flat studded boots, so I put those on. I put on a silver cheetah ring.

I reached into my makeup bag, and pulled out my skin wipes and beauty balm, and used those. I put on some concealer, and put some mix in my water.

I swiped on some blue eyeliner, tweezed my eyebrows, and then straightened my hair, adding some braids. Why not try something new?

When I came out, Eli was wearing something somewhat similar to me. He had a black Henley with his gray and black striped shirt under, and some skinny jeans. He, of course, had his eyeliner on. Well, he was putting it on.

When he turned around and saw me, he smiled. "Hey beautiful," he said.

I gave him an annoyed look, and laid down on the bed.

"Shut up. I'm not beautiful," I said, crossing my arms.

He squirmed over to me, and laid his head on my stomach, putting his hand next to his head. He looked up at me.

"I think you are," he said.

I smiled.

"Why?"

"Your blue eyes are gorgeous…" he said, coming up to me.

"You have pretty brown hair, that's the perfect length; you have beautiful skin… your perfect."

I blushed.

"You're just saying that." I turned away from him.

He grabbed me by the waist.

"No I'm not Clare." I looked at him.

"I don't have to say anything. But I want to. Because it's true to me. You might not think so, but it is." He leaned his forehead on mine.

I just smiled, and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

He looked at his watch.

"We have some time. Let's get some food."

We sat down on our new couch and talked.

I sat down to a plate oranges, an egg sandwich, two slices of whole-wheat toast with peanut butter, one egg sunny side up, and cereal.

When Eli sat down, I felt like I had chosen too much food. He only had some cereal and a muffin.

I sat back and ate my oranges. When I sat the empty bowl done and didn't eat anything else, he looked at me.

"Aren't you going to eat?" he asked, pointing at my food.

"No!" I said.

He said back with a confused face.

"Why not?"

"Cause I'll feel fat." I admitted quietly.

"Why, because you have more food?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Clare, you need this food!" he said, grabbing my tray.

"You're pregnant, you need all the nutrition," he said.

I smiled.

"You said pregnant without stuttering!" I said, biting into my bread.

He put his chin on my head.

"That's because I've been running that word through my head for days."

I put his hand on my stomach.

He smiled.

"What do you hope it is?" I asked him, looking up. I kept eating.

"Honestly?"

"Honestly."

"I hope it's a girl."

I almost choked.

"What? You want another girl to take care of?" I asked.

"Sure, why not?"

"This family has enough girls," I giggled.

He hummed.

"Another one wouldn't hurt would it?"

I thought.

"I guess not."

"I'm guessing you want a boy?" he asked.

"Yep." I said.

"Well why don't we wait and see what it is? The winner gets to rub it in the other's face." He said, picking up my toast and shoving it in my face, smearing peanut butter all over my face.

I gasped, and ran after him, but he was already sprinting for the front door.

He grabbed some keys and random things, and ran out side, where a taxi was waiting.

He ran inside the car, and I went after him.

He was in the back, and went to the back, and hit him pretty hard a few times.

He handed me napkin, and I wiped of my face.

"We ready to go?" the taxi man asked us.

"I need to go get my bag, Ill be back in a second," I squirmed out the door.

"Hurry up," the taxi man said.

I ran inside, and grabbed my light purple and white swirl purse, then sprinted to the taxi, where me and Eli talked about the baby some more.

* * *

><p><strong>OK, so I know this was a cut off, but I decided to break this part up into two chapters. Starting to REALLY enjoy this!<strong>


	9. Due Dates Pt 9

"Eli Goldsworthy and Clare Edwards?" the receptionist looked up from her board.

We looked at her, then at each other. We were both nervous. Eli slightly nodded his head, and stood up, taking my hand. We headed to the door.

"Are you Eli and Clare?" she asked, giving us a confused look.

"Yeah," I said

She looked at my stomach, then at us, and gave us a nasty disapproving look.

"Follow me."

She led us down a dark, narrow hall, and into a dark hallway.

She sat us down, and said that the doctor would be in soon.

While we were there, we estimated I was about two weeks along. He told me that I should start feeling the baby move in January, so in about three months. He also told me that I would be able to hear the heart beat at the end of the month, the day before Halloween. He also told us that after April, the baby would be able to live outside the womb without as many concerns as one that would be born earlier.

We made up an appointment for November 12, which will be when we will be able to see the baby, and maybe even guess the gender. He also suggested I take some pre natal vitamins about a week before the next appointment, and we agreed.

As of now, I, Clare Edwards, at age 16, am two weeks pregnant with the love of my life's child. I live in California. I ran away, and my family forgave me. I have no idea if I will go to college, but I know that right now, I'm in Eli's arms, and we are happy.

* * *

><p><strong>This one was deff. weird, and a filler, it's not even 300 words :P But it was needed, so you guys can see where she is in the whole pregnancy stuff.<strong>


	10. Signs of Amnesia

18 week journal. (Part one)

16 weeks.

That's how long ago I took that little plastic test that changed our lives.

When we were at the doctors for our 8 week milestone, Eli found out he was getting his wish; we're having a little girl.

"Ivy." He said.

I froze.

"Imogen."

"Why Imogen?" I asked.

"That name's cool," he replied, looking up and down from his hands.

"What else?" I asked, sitting up.

"Iris. America," he said.

"Well I guess you like vines, youre ex girlfriend, eyes, and this country. Cool," I said, sitting back.

He sat down next to me, kissed my head, and laying his hand on my stomach.

"You know that's not true… I like those names because they sound cool."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, anyways, it's your turn."

I thought for a minute, then layed my hand over his.

"Flora," I said.

"Flora?" I could feel Eli's look through my skull.

"Like Floral. I think Floral is too straight forward though."

"Ok, continue."

"Georgia."

"Ok."

"Lily."

"Sounds church-y. But sweet. Ok."

I giggled.

"Clio."

I felt him shift weird in his seat.

I looked up at him.

"Are you ok?"

"Yep."

"Then why are you squirming? Do you not like the name?"

"No. I do. It's nice."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Clare. I'm just… anxious, I guess."

"About?"

"Just… having a baby. Now, you need to take this test the doctor gave us." He said, grabbing the pack of papers off the tables.

Sitting back down, he read the first question.

"Have you felt extremely tired?" he asked right as I yawned.

He looked at me, and made a scribble. "I'll take that as a yes."

Well… I was tired.

"Have you been feeling weak?"

"Eli, you had to carry me up the stairs twice this week… What do you think?"

"Fair enough. Dizzy much?"

"Sometimes… when I stand up I get dizzy."

"Shortness of breathe?"

"No. Which test is this?"

"The anemia one. Have you felt cold, mostly in your hands and feet?"

"Yeah."

"Paleness…" he read, while rubbing his thumb on my skin.

"You have been looking pale."

"Sure it isn't just my skin?"

"I'm sure. You're not THAT pale…" He scribbled a few more things.

"Headaches?"

I remembered this past week and well… ow.

"Omigosh, yes! It's hurt so bad."

"Trouble concentrating?"

"Yeah."

He scribbled a few more things, and looked at the back of the papers.

"Well, looks like you probably have anemia…"

I grunted.

"Great. Another thing to worry about."

"You don't know for sure…" he said, looking at me, hoping I would feel better.

"Just the thought of it is horrible." I said, sitting up from where I layed down.

He put is hand on my stomach. She kicked back in return.

We both smiled.

"I'm sorry you don't have any iron," I said, looking at my stomach with both hands.

"Naah, she probably has all your iron," Eli said, ignoring my stare, but he obviously was hiding his smug smile.

"Jeez, thank you Eli, trying to turn me against my daughter."

He let his smile show.

I hit him, and pretended I was stabbing him with a knife. This was cruel, since he still had his cast.

"How much longer?" I asked, looking at it propped up one the pillow.

"A few more weeks," he said after a big sigh.

He looked at me, annoyed.

"I already told you two times today, Clare."

I hugged him.

"I know. I just feel guilty."

He let out another annoyed sigh, rubbed his nose, looked up and layed his hand on my side.

It's true… we have the same conversation about it everyday.

I looked up at his annoyed expression, which made me upset… I didn't like it when he was mad at me.

"I'm sorry." I said. I felt my eyes get glassy.

He bent down and gave me kiss on the cheek.

"Hey… you ok?" he asked.

I let loose, let my tears fall. Stupid pregnancy hormones.

"I'm sorry," was all I said.

"Hey… don't cry…" he said, kissing me over and over again on my cheek, temple, and forehead.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be so harsh."

I looked up at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry. But just because you're pregnant doesn't mean you can act like this all the time."

I felt my eyes get even tearier.

"What's wrong now?" he asked while I got up.

I felt my tears fall.

"He's just been really hard for me," I cried into my hands, and felt bad. I really did feel sick all the time, I felt weak and vulnerable, and now I was acting like a drama queen.

He hugged me and layed down next to me, and he eventually got me to stop crying by whispering sweet nothing into my ears and bringing up the good times.

After I finally got over it, and realized I was fine, Eli gave me another test.

"Pregnancy usually lasts…"

"480 days from the last period, a.k.a. 40 weeks," I replied.

"Correct. How important is nutrition?"

"Somewhat, just take the vitamins," I guessed.

"Actually, it's very important. You have to make what you eat count."

I grunted again. Great, now I have ANOTHER thing to worry about.

"How often should you get an ultrasound?"

"Every trimester for every woman."

"Actually, it's only if complications arise."

I sort of sighed. At least I would have one less thing to worry about.

"When is it ok to have sex during pregnancy?"

"At any time, as long as you're careful."

"Correct."

I sat up.

"Lucky for you then!" I said, hugging him again. He just smirked.

"Labor is…"

I was confused.

"…Good for the baby?"

"Yes… that was a stupid question. Labor medications are…"

Again I was confused.

"Help relieve pain."

"But…"

I thought.

"Not stress?"

"And…?"

I though…

"Shouldn't be don't routinely."

"And…?"

Then I remembered.

"They go across the placenta and into the baby!" I shouted.

"Good job."

I smiled.

"Childbirth classes…"

"Help with labor and birth."

"Yes."

"A doula is…"

"A new type of labor medication?" I asked.

"No, its support and a technique."

"Oh…"

"C-section rate?"

"Over 50 percent?"

"No. Only above 32."

"Forceps are…"

"Not used." I answered sarcastically.

"Haha," he said jokingly. "I'm serious."

"I don't know!" I said. I was frustrated.

He scoffed.

"You really need to ask questions," he said.

I grunted.

"I'm fine, thanks grandma."

He rolled his eyes.

"Anyways smart-ass, the doctor said the movements will slow down eventually, and you'll feel more normal," he said, handing me a stack of papers.

I laughed the moment he called me smart-ass. He's so… amazing.

I flipped through them.

"Ooh, Easter baby names! Want to look at them?" I asked.

"Ok." His expression brightened.

"Ok… Hey Lilly's on here!" I said, pointing.

Eli pointed at me.

"HA! I KNEW LILY WAS A CHURCH NAME!"

"OH would you SHUT UP?" I threw back.

We looked at each other with a stern expression.

Then we busted into laughter.

Times like this really made me think like we were one.

I looked through it again.

"Oooh Esther! Anastasia! Those are cool names!" I said.

"Esther… Esther… Esther… Wasn't that the name of the little girl in The Orphan?" he asked.

I thought.

"So what, you think it's the devils name?" I asked mockingly.

He smugged and leaned forward.

"It could be Satanic."

I looked at him with shock.

"You think Esther is Satanic?"

"Isn't there a demon named something like that?"

I was even more shocked.

"And how would you know?"

"The Exorcist. When he flipped through the book, it had different demon names."

I sighed and put my hand over my heart.

"Don't scare me."

He just smiled.

"How about Faith?" he asked, pointing at the paper.

I looked at him.

"That's even more plain then Clare."

"You want something Jazzy?"

"Yes!"

"How about Grace, or Violet, or Bunny?"

We both laughed.

"Bunny? You want to name out daughter Bunny?" he asked, pointing his hands at me stomach.

I digged my forehead into my hand.

"No." I giggled.

He both giggled. Something I never heard Eli do.

"Well, I guess we'll find something."

He hugged me, and I smiled.

Times like this? Priceless.

* * *

><p><strong>This one was deff. longer, but I have longer chapters.<strong>

**So, what should they name the baby girl?**

**Should it be Ivy, Imogen, Clio... To be honest, I kinda like Bunny XD**


	11. Feeling the Baby Kick

18 weeks journal (part 2)

The baby is kicking quite a bit lately.

The baby began moving at 16 weeks. It feels weird, and different… at fist it might feel like she's popping, or swimming. Sometimes it feels like she's dancing even! And sometimes, it feels like those butterflies's I get…

Like when Eli ran over my glasses…

Or when he ran into me in door, walking out of Ms. Dawes class,

Or when he kissed me in the library…

Or when we talked at school after we broke up, and I tried to get him to take me back,

Or when we I.M.'Ed each other all night afterwards, after he took me back,

Or that afternoon at his house, when we made love for the first time, and every time after.

She kicks a lot, so one day when she didn't kick a lot, I was worried, so I told our doctor, but she said nothing was wrong.

Let's fast forward to right now.

"Mom, did you tell anyone yet?" I asked through the phone, eating my orange.

"No, I didn't tell anyone except your father," she said.

I felt a REAL butterfly this time, no baby.

"How did he take it?"

"Oh, he was mad, not happy at all, but I told him where you are and how happy you are, and how good you guys are right now… OH did you figure out any baby names? Felt anything? Any troubles?"

"We thought of a few, Ivy, Imogen, Clio, Grace, Faith," I winked at Eli from behind.

"Aw, those are such cute names! I vote Grace!" she replied. I just giggled.

"What about kicks? Feel anything yet?" she asked in anticipation.

"Yeah, I've definitely felt some things," I replied.

"Oh, like what? How does it feel?" she asked. This woman has A LOT of questions for me.

"Well, like popcorn popping, something swimming, even like she's dancing."

"Aw, I remember you and Darcy felt A LOT like that, too."

I giggled again.

"So, there's nothing wrong is there?"

"Well…" I looked at Eli again. He was behind me, watching me as he cut up some ribs and fruit.

"Well?" she asked worried.

"Eli and I think that maybe I might slightly be a little…" She cut me off.

"Clare Diana Edwards, if something is wrong with my granddaughter, I expect you to tell me," she told me in her grow-up-and-let-it-go-I'm-going-to-find-out-anyways tone.

"… We think I might be anemic."

"Oh honey, I'm sorry, I was anemic in both of my pregnancies too, and it was definitely a hold-me-back."

"Well we called the doctor; I'm going to get checked next week."

"Good! Now you make sure you eat some beans, some lettuce, some meat…" she said.

I turned around, and Eli was doing exactly that… making us salads, making barbeque ribs, and some pinto bean soup.

"No problem mom, Eli's got it covered." I giggled.

He didn't take his eyes off his work, but he smirked.

"Eli's such a nice boy… Tell him I wish you both good luck!"

"Ok mom, I'm going to go. I love you!"

"I love you to sweetheart, bye!"

"Bye."

"Mom wished us good luck," I said, hopping off the counter and walking so that I was facing Eli, but to his side.

He raised his eyebrows and cocked it head.

"That's one person."

"We'll get through it though, Eli," I put my hand on his. It was more of a question then a statement.

"I know, I know," he said, still working.

"So, I still have to tell my family, and I assuming you do, too?"

He opened his eyes wide and rolled them.

"I forgot about that. How fun," he smiled, but of course, it was sarcastic.

I just sat back on the couch, and watched TV.

"Do you think we should just wait then?" I called over the TV.

"Till when?" he asked.

"I heard people wait till 3 months," I said while he brought the food over.

"Yes, but your already 4 months," he said, going back for his plate.

I turned around.

"Well, do you want to tell everyone now?"

"_Right _now?" he asked, worried.

I turned back around.

"Well we don't have to say it. We can show it," I said the last part while he sat down.

"Show? How?" he asked.

"How about after dinner, I'll show you!"

"Ok…" he just looked at me.

I smiled and wave, knowing that would get him.

He smiled and sat back, and we ate our meal together in peace.

After dinner, we went to the dollar store, and bought some pink and blue balloons and some cards that announce pregnancies.

Then we went to Wal-Mart and got the movies _Nine Months, Junior, Juno, The Back-Up Plan, _and _She's having a baby._

We also got some cardboard boxes from behind the store. Shhhh!

We put one balloon of each color, one card, and the movies in each box, signed it, labeled it, and even went to Fed-Ex so they could ship them overnight.

_**The next day…**_

I was awakened by Eli shouting on the phone.

"Yes, I kno… Yes I ge… Yes, I understand were in high school… No, I'm not going to leave it! Wha… why would I leave her? I love her!"

I slowed my breathing so I could hear him.

"No, I'm not leaving her... I told you why...I didn't, we thought it would be easier…Yes, more shock, but that's not what we… Yes, I know that teen pregnancy is a big of enough shock…Look. I just would have thought that maybe after you claimed you loved me so much and how much you obviously pretended to care, I thought you would of. Thought maybe you would want be to be happy, and being with Clare and having a house in California and having a baby makes me happy, even if I am in high school."

There was silence.

"Nothing to say?" he asked in his threatening tone. Mild, but threatening.

"You know what? Forget it?" I heard him slam the phone down and walk back, but I was distracted.

By the time he came back into the bedroom, I was having dry heaves. I ran into the restroom, and a couple seconds later, Eli came in behind me, and rubbed my back and stomach. I noticed he was dressed.

When I stopped, I turned to him.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"What do mean?"

"You're dressed…"

He smirked.

"I went out before you woke up," he hugged me from behind.

"Why?" I asked, turning around some more.

"I got you some stuff…" he said, handing me some bags.

I looked at the bags in my hand.

"Awwww!" I let out.

I went through the bags.

There was sour hard candies, which I immediately popped into my mouth, and some medicine's (that Eli made sure were ok for the baby, of course), and even some ginger tea.

He also had a printout of tips for morning sickness in the bags he got from the doctor.

He also had a few pregnancy books from Barnes & Noble's. There were a lot…

_Your Best Birth_

_Our Bodies, Ourselves: Pregnancy & Birth _

_The Official Lamaze Guide_

_Thinking Woman's Guide to a Better Birth _(Eli said this one fit me… aww!)

_Taking Charge of Your Fertility _(This one too… Smug bastard)

We moved to the bed while I went through the rest of it.

_The Birth Partner_

_The Nursing Mother Companion _

_The Pregnancy Book_

_Birthing From Within_

"Eli, how did you find all of this?"

"Well, you know how my mom is an editor at that one woman's magazine?" he asked.

"Yes?" I was suspicious.

"Well, she wrote an article about the top pregnancy books. I called her, and she dug up the article at her work."

"Wow, that's really nice of her," I said, shocked, looking at all the books he got.

Eli looked at me weird.

"Too much?" he asked, putting his hand on my stomach, and she did one of those weird swoosh things.

"No, it's just, really nice. And surprise. I didn't expect anything like this…" I admitted.

He looked at me again. I sighed, and sat up.

"I'm serious Eli, it was nice, very sweet, just a surprise," I said. Then I put my hand on my stomach while Eli laid his head right next to my hand.

"Like her," I said, smiling. Smart one Clare, smart one.

"Yeah, she was a nice surprise," he replied. Then she kicked. HARD.

"Woah," me and Eli said at the same time.

We giggled, and then watched my baby bump.

Every once in a while, we would see a bump show up while she kicked.

"Oh, by the way, Cece's coming in half an hour," Eli said, looking at his watch about 15 minutes later.

"WHAT THE HELL ELI?" I shouted, springing up from my bed.

"Uh, yeah, when I called her, we made plans," he scratched his head and got up.

I stood there, and then I finally let out a loud grunt.

I ran into the bathroom, and quickly put on some eyeliner, mascara, blush, gloss, and some translucent powder. I pulled my hair back, and it was a little like ponytails. They were JUST long enough.

Then I ran into our bedroom and put on a black strapless shirt and flowed all the way to my knees, and some grey cargo's that went to mid-calf. I put on some pink ball ear rings, and my tennis shoes.

Eli left his hair messy… Oh Lord, thank you. He had a black button up top with a black jean cargo jacket, then some plain black skinny jeans. He also put on his dress black shoes.

_**An hour later…**_

Eli, Cece, and I were sitting in an Applebee's when Cece handed a notepad to use with different stuff written on every page.

"What is it?" we both asked.

"Just flip through it," she said, looking over her glass that was held up to her cherry lips and smiled.

The first page had a bunch of scraps of paper glued to it, each advertising a parenting class nearby.

The second page had a list of websites that talked about delivery options and medications.

A list a pediatrician's that we should check out in about two months was one the third page.

There was even a list of things to pack before going to the hospital. I read it.

Nightgowns and slippers

"Wouldn't they supply that?" I asked, pointing to it.

"Clare, you're going to be in labor for a few hours, and then be in the hospital for a few days… You'll want your own nightgown and slippers," Cece explained.

I felt stupid.

"Right," I said, feeling my cheeks blush. I looked at the list again.

Toiletries, including: toothbrush, container, toothpaste, and floss, comb/hairbrush, shampoo, body wash, and conditioner, deodorant, two different nail clippers for self and for baby, mirror, and washcloth.

Clothes' to wear home… clothes from 6-8 months pregnant and that fit easy and loose.

Clothes for the baby to wear home… an onesie, undershirt, etc.

Receiving blanket.

Baby wipes.

Camera and video camera.

Nursing bra and pads.

The last page had in big letters: DON'T FORGET THE BABY SEAT!

I giggled.

"Thanks, Cece," I said,

"Mmm, anytime, Clare!" Cece said.

"Oh, and Eli, Aunt Julianne called…" she said turning to Eli.

"She said she's sorry and that she didn't mean it like that, and that you would talk to her soon," she said.

Eli shook his head.

"Yeah, fine," he said, drinking from his glass of Cherry Pepsi.

I put my hand on his thigh.

"Is that who you were talking to this morning?" I asked.

He grunted and shook his head no, but I knew he meant yes.

Later, we went shopping at Toys-R-Us and went to the baby section, and then a bunch of no name baby stores… we've been doing that a lot lately, really lowing are expectations…

We bought EVERYTHING we would need.

We got a cherry 4-in-1 DaVinci parker crib with toddler railings.

Then we got stripped blue bedding set, even though it's a girl. It looked like a sky of clouds!

We got a light pink bassinet.

Then we grabbed a half pink and half blue gliders.

We got a changing table that matched the crib.

We also got a blue and pink dresser. The outskirts were blue, and the drawers were pink.

The bookshelf matched the dresser.

For sleep soothers, we got a Baby Einstein aquarium, and a prince Lionheart.

We even got a wall decal that was brown and pink dots!

For the wastebasket, we go a cute lady bug one. For the hamper, we got a pink monkey.

Then we got a musical mobile. It had Disney characters, like Winnie the Pooh, Eeyore, Piglet… all that stuff.

Then we got 12 different hanging picture frames, each blue, brown, and white, but with 5 different designs, so that we could add pictures every month all the way up to a year. Then we got 9 silver frames, so every month up till labor we could put pictures in.

We got a pretty a chandelier and matching wall lamps.

We got a thick pink curtain.

Finally, we got a cheetah print rug.

We decided to get some maternity clothes while we were there.

Just a few long sleeved plain t-shirts in white, beige, and black, and every shirt had a matching nursing bra. We got some diaper bags, some fetal development systems, fitness cd's, some full body pillows (Eli just LOVED that…), some stretch mark lotions, and pre natal vitamins.

Then we headed over to the car seats and grabbed a plain one that was pink. Baby daddy Eli even got a baby carrier… like, the vest one's you put on you and they sit on the front. We also got a highchair that was pink and had umbrellas, and finally a cute fun baby bouncer.

And with that, my 18 week's were done.:)

* * *

><p><strong>So this one was like 2,500 words, but I skipped a few weeks in the pregnancy, and 18 weeks is a big milestone. Keep in mind, im not going to this for every week! This would be a long story if I did.<strong>


	12. Amnesia

"Here is your prescription," the doctor said, handing us a slip of paper at the front desk. "Take this to any pharmacy, and take these pills two to three times a day," he said.

Yep, it's true.

I'm anemic.

"Alright. Any other tips?" I asked while Eli signed some papers.

The doctor let out a long sigh.

"Not that I can think of, just make sure you eat some nice iron foods. Meat, beans, fruit, lettuce… anything that isn't processed too much," he said finally.

Eli handed the lady the papers and put his arm around me, and took a quick glance at the slip in my hands.

"Anything I can do?" he asked.

"Just make sure she takes the pills and eats healthy food as far as the anemia goes. But otherwise, if she asks for something, she probably means _now_," he said, looking at me. I just shyly smiled.

"So, if she needs carried, carry her, if she's craving something, it's because her body needs it. If she's cold and/or weak, make sure she takes her pills. Also, make sure she eats' small frequent meals throughout the day. It will help with her blood pressure and sugar, her iron, and her morning sickness."

Eli nodded.

"I can do that," he smiled, taking the slip I handed him.

"Alright. Good luck guys call me again if you need any help or feel that anything else is wrong," he said, walking away.

We stood there, and took some deep breaths.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Ok. Where?"

"How about we go to… JCPenny? Or Kohl's. Or whatever. Your choice," he said, helping me out of the hospital office.

"Ok… I think Target has some cute clothes," I said.

Eli took a sigh as we walked out of the waiting room.

"I can't believe were already buying maternity clothes," he said. "You're really carrying low, too."

I looked at my baby bump.

"Yeah, I know, I'm getting so huge," I said, while we joined the group of people waiting for the down elevator.

He just kissed me on the top of my head.

When we got to our new car, we buckled up and headed over to Target.

_**Two hours later…**_

I laid my clothes down on the belt. We got two outfits.

One was a purple long sleeved shirt that wrapped around right under the breast and a jean pencil skirt. We got brown leather looking wedges, purple chandelier earrings, and a purple shoulder bag to match.

The other was a red deep v shirt that flowed to mid thigh, and brown trouser pants. We also got cheetah print flats with matching sunglasses and brownish gold hoop earrings.

When we got back home, Eli and I headed out for a 15 minute walk. While we were on that walk, we saw a cute couple who was probably in their 30's with their son's and daughter. That got us talking.

"Do you want to have kids after this one?" Eli asked when we walked past them.

I thought.

"I don't know…" I said honestly.

I imagined us all coming to this one park, just Eli, me, and our daughter. She would probably be the light of our lives… then I imagined us all coming here again, but with several children. I first imagined with another child, then another, and another.

"I just don't know," I said quietly.

He looked at me with his arm around me.

"Ok… will you think about it?" he asked.

I looked at him. He looked like he had something in his eyes…. Like hope.

"Why, you wanting another baby?" I asked.

"I don't know, but will you?" he asked.

He's so sweet…

"Sure," I said, kissing his cheek.

When we got home, we were surprised to see someone on our porch.

"Clare!" the familiar dark haired voice said, getting up from the porch with her arms in the air.

We came up to driveway, so I had to look over the car to see who it was. What I saw was Alli running over to greet us.

"Alli!" I called, running to other side of the car to meet up with her.

We collided into a big bear hug, swaying back and forth.

When we released each other, we both had huge smiles across our face.

"What are you doing here?" I screeched.

"Uhh, came to say hi obviously!" she said.

"You flew from Canada all the way to California to say 'hi'?" Eli asked from behind. He had his hands in his pockets and his chest was puffed up, doing that macho thing guys do.

Alli crossed her arms and gave Eli a sassy look.

"Eli," was all she said.

Eli leaned his head forward and did one of those intense stares he's known for.

"Ali," he replied.

I got annoyed.

Every. Single. Time.

"You know what's interesting about Eli and Ali?" I asked. It was the stupidest question, but I knew once they heard the answer, they would stop this.

"What?" they said at the same time, still looking at each other.

"They both have 'li' in it, but yet the people who own those names hate each other. And it's really starting to piss of the pregnant chick," I said, pointing to my stomach and leaning back on the fence near the driveway.

They both still looked at each other, but with weird expressions on they're face. Finally looked at me, then took my by the shoulder and held me close, and Alli came to my other side and put her arm around my waist.

We walked over to the porch where Ali had her bags.

"I never said I hate Eli by the way Clare," Ali said.

"Oh really?" I said.

"Yeah! It's true. Until now. I really don't like him…" Ali said. I glared at her.

Eli leaned his head back and sighed "Yes!"

I grinded my teeth all the way to the porch.

When we got to the porch, Ali grabbed her makeup bag and turned to me, and smiled.

I know what that meant.

"What now?" I asked, annoyed and scared.

"We," she said pointing to all of us. "are going dancing tonight! I am giving you a pregnancy makeover!" she said, making jazz hands and grabbing me and dragging me inside.

"Help me!" I whispered behind me.

Eli just grabbed Ali's bags and brought them in.

I could tell Alli was trying to drag me upstairs, but she stopped when she came inside.

"WOW!" she said when she saw it.

"How the hell did two high scholars get a house this nice?" she asked.

Me and Eli looked at each other. We honestly had no idea.

She looked back at us, awaiting our answers.

"Lucky I guess?" I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"Yeah. Were real lucky," he said, carrying Ali's bags to the living room.

I twisted my mouth.

I guess we were lucky.

"So how are you guys gonna pay for it?" she asked.

"Our parents. At least until we get jobs," I said.

"Your parents kicked you out, now they want to help?" Ali asked.

"Yeah, they're really supportive," I replied.

"Wow," Alli said awkwardly.

"Well let's go get ready," she said, dragging me upstairs.

"Eli, were getting ready!" Ali called out.

"Ok," he replied.

She stopped in dis-belief in the bedroom, closet, and bathroom.

After about five minutes, she got over it and started the makeover.

Alli smeared foundation that was a whole color family to dark, but she put it sparingly, so it wasn't totally un-natural looking. Then she pulled out a tube and put some liquid looking stuff under my eyes. After that, she took out a compact with a nude-ish pink-ish peachy-ish blush, and put it on my cheeks in a doll like way. It hardly showed up on my skin. Then she took out a tube of liquid face stuff that was lighter, so it made my face look A LOT lighter.

After bugging her for a while, she finally brought out her mirror so I could see what she was doing.

She applied a light pink shade to my inner corner and crease. It looks un-natural, which I didn't like, but it was just enough so it didn't look crazy. Then she put a lighter shade of pink the middle of my eyes. She finally put a lighter then baby blue shade along my lashes.

She grabbed a little circle thing filled with a yellow-ish brown-ish eyeliner, and put it on my bottom lash line. The then very lightly applied some black mascara to my top and bottom lashes. She then super-lightly applied a shimmery coral lipstick and lined my lips with a liner the same shade.

Finally, we did my hair.

She simply straightened my bangs and French braided my hair. I thought I looked weird, but Eli said I looked beautiful.

Alli told us to stay in the bedroom while she got ready. Which I didn't like, since I had to pee the whole time, and I didn't like getting up over and over again to go to the bathroom in the hall way.

She finally came out with an unusually pale face and bright pink cheeks. She has light grey eye shadow, but she put so much on, it looked darker. Her dark taupe eyeliner was winged. She had alight red lip-gloss on and a matching lip liner. She also has some nice waves and side swept bangs and a light streak in her hair.

I stood up.

"Alli, if I go in there, is there going to be a pile of hair or smell like ammonia in there?" I asked.

"No Clare! I cleaned the hair and this is an extension, now turn around, your hair is messed up!" she replied, turning me around a re-doing my hair.

When she finished, she got up and looked at us.

"So, do you have any dress y clothes?" she asked.

"No," I admitted.

"I didn't think so," she said, pulling clothes out of her bags while Eli left.

I came out in a blue long sleeved off the shoulder top and pink hoodies that was cropped just below the bust. Along with that, I had some ripped blue jeans and sneakers. Ali accessorized with a pink and white stripped hat, a black belt, and a cheetah print bag.

Allie was wearing a zip up shrug that look like it belonged to a sports jacket and pink v neck tank under it. She had cropped cargo jeans a black knee high boots. Ass accessories, I layered some silver necklaces and bow tie, for an edge. I put on a ball silver ear ring in one of her ears and a silver bracelet on her wrist. To wrap it all up, I put a black belt on her.

We told Eli to get dressed, and we watched TV while he did. He came out in a short sleeved black button up and black skinny jeans and some red high tops that I didn't know he had. He also had his glasses on.

"Really Eli?" Alli asked, getting up from the couch.

"You're wearing your glasses to a dance club?" she asked.

"Here we go…" I said, throwing my head back.

"Well? You want him to wear reading glasses while dancing?" she asked me.

"Why not?" I asked her.

"Contacts hurt too much," Eli said.

"See! That's why I always wore glasses until I got that surgery," I said, getting up.

She looked at us both.

"Fine. But I'm not admitting to anyone I'm with him," Alli said, grabbing her purse and walking out the door.

Eli followed.

"Please don't!" he replied.

"It's not like you would anyways," I said, grabbing my purse, running to catch up with them, and grabbing Eli from behind, which made us both smile. We got into the car and took off.

By the time we had come home, I was exhausted and I had let my hair down, which made Alli mad.

We left the club early because I was feeling sick, so left and went to a drug mart to get some sour candy. We spent the rest of the night going to a restraunt, a café, the movies, to a park with no one in it, and going around town. I didn't think we would have fun, but it really was a great night! That night, me and Alli decided to go shopping tomorrow for some more maternity clothes.

That morning, I went down stairs to cook breakfast since I was the only one awake. I tried not to scare or waken Alli. She had been watching TV, so I changed the channel to something I would want to watch.

While I was getting the waffle pan out, I made a lot of noise and woke Alli up. But she didn't mind.

"Clare, when did you want to go?" was the first thing she said.

"Uh, when ever. After your done eating I guess, what do you want?" I asked. Then I felt a quick wave of nausea, and helt my stomach and helt a hand to my mouth. I was having dry heaves.

Alli ran up.

"Oh, Clare, I'll make our breakfast, you run to the bathroom!" she said, rubbing my back.

All I could do was not my head and grunt.

I ran into the bathroom, and I eventually heard Eli come down stairs.

I came out, and he asked if I was ok. I was still having dry heaves, but I nodded my head and we hugged. He rubbed my stomach and back.

"Awwww!" we heard from the kitchen.

I just blushed, smiled, and dug my head into Eli's neck, knowing it would tickle him.

About an hour or so, we headed out while Eli stayed at home.

We hit several places, and got some black clothes, like a black deep neck dress, black t-shirt, and a black skirt. She also got me some skin treatments I had no idea existed. She even indulged in a spa treatment for both of us.

When the lady left us so out masks would dry, me and Alli had a girl chat.

"Soo, what did you and Eli do last night after we came back?" Alli asked in a silly tone.

"We watched TV," I lied. Then my lips did that twitch thing when I lie.

"Liar!"

Crap.

I peeled off the cucumbers on my eyes and looked her and pierced my lips together while she stared at me.

"Tell me," she said, giving me the same stare she gave Eli.

"You don't even like Eli, why would you want to know?" I said.

"Soo, it _is _naughty," she said, lying down. "Go on."

I sighed and sat down, laying the cucumbers back on my eyes.

"Well…" I started.

"We went up stairs, watched some TV, and one thing let to another," was all I said.

"Yeah right, what really happened?" I heard the annoyance in her voice.

"That's what happened," I said.

"No, tell me!"

She bugged me for 10 minutes when I finally gave in.

"FINE, there was not TV, we went right for it, fucked, and then happily ever after, happy?" I shouted.

"CLARE!" she shouted into her hands which were covering her red cheeks and huge smile.

We laughed so hard, the lady came back in giving us weird looks….

Which made us laugh harder.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I know I said there wasnt going to be like this for every week, but again, some big milestones (iron pills and maternity clothes), and Alli visited, so I had to. It's not going to be like this all the time. I pwomise :3<strong>


	13. How to Look Great During Every Trimester

After the spa treatment, which me and Alli left laughing hysterically, we went home and dropped off my bags.

When we walked through the door, we saw Eli standing there by the door, messing around with some change and keys.

"What are you doing?" I asked, laying the bags down by the door.

"Just waiting for you guys to go home," he said, looking up with a smile.

When he did, Alli gave him another look, and he stopped.

"So…" he said, reaching into his back pocket, pulling out a card, smiling again.

"Look what my mom sent!" He held the card in front of me to see.

"Aww, Eli woves his mommy!" Alli said, grabbing his cheeks, and Eli jerked his head back, but once she saw the card, she stopped being such a bully.

"A five hundred dollar gift card to Kohl's? Why would she give you this?" she almost screamed.

"It's for the maternity and baby sections," Eli said slow, trying to make Alli seam like an idiot.

Alli was still too shocked to realize it.

I was shocked too. 

I was tired, but I knew Alli would want to go.

She turned around quickly.

"WE are going baby shopping!" she grabbed me and dragged me to the car… again.

Eli just sat there, confused.

"Come on, Eli!" Alli called.

"Uh, yeah, I'm coming…" I heard him call.

He got in the car and we took off.

Alli had gotten nursing scarfs in a few different colors. There was a black one, a navy one, a green one, and an orange one.

Eli had gotten nursing bra tops… I guess they are shirts with a nursing bra built in. One was black (SHOCKER!), one was white, one was purple, one was blue, one was brown, and one was black and white stripped. He also got a black tank top that had a tummy control panel.

I got a white pajama set that was made for nursing, another one that was the same, but black and white, another one that, again, was the same, but taupe, then a nursing shirt in black with an empire waist. I got three more of the same shirt, except one was grey, one was pink, the other purple. I also grabbed a blue tunic.

We got six more nude nursing bra's, seven more black ones, five white ones, and three that were a mix of nude and white.

Heading back to the clothes, Alli got me some tank tops. A black one, a white one, a grey one, another white one, another black one, a brown one, another grey one, and one more black one. It's hard to imagine she's getting me so many black clothes since she hates Eli.

Eli grabbed a scoop neck tank that I could wear during and after the pregnancy that was black. He also got me a few more v-necks and scoop necks. He got them because he knows I find them more comfortable; Alli thought (of course) that it was because he was perv.

Sometimes I can't stand them, you know?

He got three long sleeved scoop necks that were grey, white, and black, five short sleeved ones that were a light pink, black, a light brown, white, and grey.

I got some draped tops that were blue, grey, and black, three regular tee's that were grey, black, and pink, and a black racer back tank.

We even got some belly hiders. In case you don't know, belly hiders are for after birth and you still have a bump, it hides your bump it because it wraps around your stomach.

We got eight in nude, eight in black, and two in white.

We also got some compression underwear that are like belly hiders, but attach to your underwear. Two were beige, two were black.

Since I already have some parenting books, diaper bags, pads, a fetal education system, some workout videos, a maternity pillow, lotion, and pills, we headed out of the maternity and too the diapers.

We went ahead a bought our first pack of diapers, our first pack of wipes, and our first tube of ointment. We also bought changing pads you can throw away as well as some one's you can clean. We all also agreed we should get a diaper pail and some refills… or two. We also splurged on a wipe warmer.

Because come on, who really wants a cold wipe touching their ass?

We also got a baby swing. It was a portable one that has a duckling shape and design.

We also got probably one of the most important things… the stroller. We got a plastic weather shield that was grey and the actual stroller was three wheeled and red and grey.

We also grabbed a pink bib with giraffe's, one that was brown orange and white polka dotted, one that was pink yellow and brown stripped, and yellow white and brown stripped one.

We bought our first pack of bottles and nipples and we got bottle brushes, bottle warmers, bottle bags, and silicone sleeves.

We also got a pack of strawberry looking pacifiers.

We went over our $500, but they were having sales on all that stuff, so we ended up getting, like, $100 off, so we had enough money.

After that, we went home.

**After going home…**

"Guys, that was my parents," Alli said, walking away from our home phone.

"They said I have to go home now," she said, pouting her lips.

I ran around and gave her a hug.

"I am so going to miss you!" I said, still hugging her.

"I'mma miss you too!" she said.

"I want to see that baby!" she said.

We giggled, even Eli.

We broke loose, and she gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"I need to go get my stuff," she said, looking upset.

She ran upstairs to get the bag's she left in our room while me and Eli chatted, and then she finally packed everything down stairs.

"So," said Alli after we got in the car, heading to the airport.

"What are you scared of most Eli?" she asked, sitting back more in her seat.

He gave her a weird look using the mirrors.

"The hell does that mean?" he asked.

She leaned forward.

"With the pregnancy…" she said slowly, the same way he did to her.

"Oh," he said. He gripped the steering wheel harder and leaned his head forward a little.

'Well, I guess that Clare gets hurt or she feels sick the whole time or that things down here don't end the way we wanted it too," he said finally.

This reminded me I need to take my iron pills, which were in the car. I took out a little grey pill and popped it in my mouth, swallowing it without a drink.

"What's that?" Alli asked while I knocked it back.

"It's an iron pill," I said uncomfortably, feeling it slide down my throat.

I assumed she knew what it was for since she went back to Eli.

"So what else?" Alli asked.

Eli looked confused.

"What do you mean 'what else?" he asked.

"What else are you afraid of? I can see it in your eyes," she said, leaning her head forward a little.

I looked at him. I could see it too.

"Go ahead, tell us everything," she said.

I prayed that he would, whether Alli was here or not.

We stared at him for a while before he finally cracked.

"Fine!" he said, gripping the steering wheel harder.

"I'm scared that I won't be able to find a job and I'm worried I won't be able to provide. I'm scared that I won't be able to help in the delivery room. I'm scared that something might happen to me or Clare so we can't be there for her. I'm scared that Clare or the baby might be sick or that the baby will have a birth defect. I'm scared of the medicine they give her hurting the baby, and…" he trailed off.

I could tell we pushed our limits when I saw a tear or two come down, but I needed to know what so that he wouldn't go crazy… or me.

"And?" I asked, leaning down to look at him.

I could tell it was something he didn't want Alli to know.

He looked at me real quick.

"I'm just scared," he said.

Eli was really a lot softer then he led on.

I scooted closer to him, put a hand on his leg, and gently laid my head down on his shoulder so he could still drive.

Even Alli put her head on his shoulder and rubbed his back.

I didn't think I would see the day…

"Well you could help by reading those pregnancy books with me. You can also help during labor by doing whatever makes me feel better at the time, or talking to the doctor about birth plans, bringing a few things. Ask questions! Make sure I have what I need, help me stay focused and relaxed… and DON'T take things to personally when I'm having contractions," I said.

Then he smiled.

"And… just be there," I said. He looked down at me real quick again and smiled some more.

"Eli, your sooooooo sweet!" Alli said, laying her head down again and rubbing his back again.

Eli rolled his eyes.

"Shut up," he said.

"No! K.C. didn't do any of this when Jenna was pregnant, I think you just might be the sweetest goth there ever was!" she said, purposely ticking him off.

"I am NOT goth!" he said, looking into the mirrors again.

"Whatever," Alli said, leaning back.

"That's right, you better sit back you bitch," he mumbled.

Alli gasped and kicked the back of his seat. I laughed.

"OW!" he shouted.

"That's what you get!" she said, leaning forward again.

I looked at them and smiled.

"What?" they both asked.

I sat there for a moment.

"You guys are sooooooo best friends," I said, knowing it would tick them off, but it was true.

"No were not!" they both said.

THAT'S when it hit them.

They faced each other.

"Ssshhhiiiittt," they both said slowly.

"Eli, DRIVE," I said, pointing to the road, a big smile on my face.

"It's a straight road all the too the airport!" Eli said, leaning up to watch a plane go over us.

"WATCH THE ROAD!" I shouted, and with that he whipped back into his car seat.

"Jesus, Clare!" he said.

I just looked at him for a second before I started laughing.

Eli just looked at me weirdly.

Then he turned around, shot Alli a confused look, and she shrugged her shoulder.

They stared at me all the way to doors. And yes, I was still laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Eli finally snapped while grabbing Allies bags from the back of the car.

I just smiled.

"Things are a lot better then I thought they would be. That's all," I said, grabbing my bag and smugly turning around, walking into the airport lobby.

After waiting three hours for Allies delayed flight, we finally hugged, and went our separate ways.

Eli and I headed to the grocery store to get some food so we can check some things off our 'first trimester checklist' thing the doctor sent us in the mail.

When we were there, we got a pack of water, oranges, melons, lettuce, spinach (YUCK…), some whole grain cereal, beans, raisins, nuts, bread, brown rice, potatoes and cheese for iron, folic acid, and a healthy blood sugar level.

Finally we headed home where we got records of my immunizations (where I also found out I need a hepatitis B shot), decided to get prenatal testing in case she might have thyroid problems like me and my mom (secretly) had, chose to give birth at the hospital, decided to start a pregnancy journal, and we (finally) read those pregnancy books.


	14. 6 Fears Eli Has

After a long night of reading, me and Eli hit the sack early, and woke up even earlier.

I was awoken by a soft kiss by Eli. When we broke apart, he held his forehead and nose up against the side of my head. I held him the same way he held me.

After that, we were in silence for a while with our foreheads pinned up against each other.

When he pulled away from me and turned the light one, he gave me a weird look, like he was worried…. But why?

"Are you feeling ok?" he asked, touching my cheeks. It's weird though… It didn't feel normal.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"You're all puffy," he said, gently poking under my eyes.

I pulled my hands up too feel my face, but they were puffy too!

I ran into the bathroom, and my face swollen up like a balloon! My hands were huge too!

"Eli, I think we need medical help," I said, looking at my hands again. It was like I was having an allergic reaction, but to what? I'm not allergic to anything.

"Like 911 or doctors?" he asked.

"Call the doctors, tell him what's going on, and if he says call 911, then call," I said, walking back to the bed to look through the pregnancy book and see if this was normal.

"It's like I'm having an allergic reaction," I said, while Eli stood over me, looking for answers too.

"Well, did you eat anything?" he asked.

"No! I'm not allergic to anything! That's why I'm freaking out!" I waved my hands in front of me unintentionally.

Then I found what I was looking for:

Symptom Danger sign Other reasons

Swelling of the Hands/Face Pregnancy Induced Hypertension (PIH) Swelling

We saw it at the same time.

I looked back at him, feeling a tear or two drip off my jaw bone.

"I think something might be really wrong," I said.

He pointed to the table in the book.

"Well, PIH is just high blood pressure isn't it?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Well, isn't that easy to take care off?" he asked.

"Yes Eli, but I already have an iron deficiency, plus high blood pressure, that's not good!" my hands were shaking again.

He placed a hand on my arm.

"Ok, it'll be ok. I'll go call the doctor," he said, looking into my pure blue eyes with his jade green ones. Then he layed a soft but intense kiss on my lips. Finally, he pierced his forehead against mine, ran his finger through my hair, and got up to call the doctor.

After about half an hour of talking on the phone, Eli finally told me to get dressed because we were heading to the doctors.

I was so worried at that point.

What if something really bad happened to my baby? What if she doesn't make it? Then what?

But I couldn't let that get to me. All I could do what to what the doctor says.

When we got there, the doctor said he was going to get the supplies to have an ultrasound.

I decided to lift my shirt up and sing to her a little, since I heard they can listen to you. I think it relaxes her… she doesn't kick as much.

Soon enough, Eli had his hand on my stomach, his head on my chest, and he was singing along to.

I couldn't help but cry.

I knew that everything would be alright, I mean, it's better then a miscarriage, this wasn't definite, but it was still scary.

Eli tried to calm me down, but eventually he figured it wouldn't do anything. So he layed back down how he was and hushed. I'm not sure if he was hushing her because she had started kicking a lot at that moment, or me because of my tears, but it soothed me enough to quite me.

After waiting a while, we found out worst case scenario was true: I had PIH.

When the doctor told me, I dug my swollen face into my huge hands and sobbed a little.

Eli sat up on my bed and held me a little tight.

He assured me everything will be ok.

"Yeah," the doctor said, shaking my so that I would look up at him.

"Clare, this is a dangerous thing to have in a pregnancy. I'm not going to lie. But I can tell you this. We will up your prescription," he said, scribbling some things down on a pad of paper.

"So that it will take care of your anemia and PIH, and I'm going to have you bed written, which means Eli, you'll be doing most of the work," he said, handing Eli the piece of paper.

"No problem," he replied.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said, getting up.

"Oh, one more thing," the doctor said.

"No strenuous activity, such as walking, running, laundry… whatever," I hoped he was joking.

"If you guys wanted to still have sex…" he said with a confused look on his face and making a hand gesture.

"I'd say no more then twice a week. Just lot's of iron healthy foods, and here is a page of website link if you wanted to get some online help with the PIH and high blood pressure," he said, handing us another sheet of paper.

"And that's it. See you guys next trimester!" he said, waving us bye.

I just smiled and we both walked out of the room.

When we got home, we found a packet from the doctor about epidurals in our mailbox.

"He really likes to save the trees, doesn't he?" Eli joked with his arm around me.

I took the packet out of his hand and walked inside.

"At least he's trying to help!" I said.

Eli stepped inside and closed the door.

We took off our layers of clothing and kicked on the heat.

"What does it say?" he asked, coming behind me and hugging me, looking over my shoulder to read the paper.

"Let's see…" I said, chewing on an apple.

"It says how it's done… through catheter… that it isn't supost to hurt. At about 4 to 5 centimeters dilated with regular contraction they'll give it to women. It also says that its continuous doses, and I may not feel my legs when they give it to me," I said, looking up at Eli. I hadn't noticed we had been moving and he was trying to get me comfortable on the couch.

I layed down with a blanket over me after switching into shorts and tee shirt.

Eventually, after getting us something to eat and kicking the heat up more, he said down under me.

"What else?" he asked.

"It talks about the advantages," I said.

"Like?" he said before putting a chip in his mouth and leaning back with his hands behind his back.

"It's very effective, and used throughout labor. And the doctors control it so I don't OD on it," I said.

"Nice. Go on," he said.

"It only goes to site of pain, and since I'll be pain free, I can sleep and then be more awake for pushing, and only a little goes to the baby," I said.

Eli took it all in.

"Disadvantages?" he asked, looking at me.

"It says that it takes 15 minutes for it to be put in and 20 minutes to work, but it doesn't seem that long since its hours a relief afterward," I said.

"Like I said, I may not be able to feel or move my legs; it requires frequent blood pressure monitoring and fetal monitoring, and an IV. It makes birthing longer. But everything on here doesn't seem that bad compared to what it does do," I said, coming up a giving Eli a kiss on the cheek.

He held me like he was going to carry me down the aisle.

"Thank you," I said.

"For what?"

"You did what you were supposed to do."

"I did?"

"Yeah."

I took his hand and put it on my chest.

"You were _there._"


	15. Clare's Pregnancy: 20 Weeks

I'm at my halfway mark- 20 weeks today.

"Think we should get more?" Eli asked, holding up a pack of diapers.

"Well, we will need a lot, and buying them all at once would be expensive," I said.

He just waited for my response.

"Yeah, it'll be worth it," I said.

I was supost to be in bed, but the doctor said that one everyday I should move around, and since I was walking around the store for fifteen minutes and not picking anything up or opening anything, I assumed it would be ok.

"What else?" he asked, walking throughout the store.

Then I saw the cutest baby carrier, and I knew I had to get it.

"Let's get this," I said, taking it in my hand.

"Alright," Eli said. "It's on sale anyways."

"Maybe we should get some more bottles too," I said.

Eli turned around and saw a cute package of little bottles with cute designs on it.

"These ok?" he asked.

"Aww, they are so cute!" I said.

We headed to the cash register and paid for our stuff and headed home. After that, we went straight home and pulled out an ultrasound picture.

"What do you think she looks like?" Eli asked.

"I think she looks like an alien," I said.

Then she gave me a hard kick on my tender spot.

"OW!" I said, holding my stomach.

"Paybacks a bitch," Eli joked.

I was sitting up and he was lying down on his side.

"I heard that her skin is covered with a white greasy thing… vernix something," I said.

She kicked a little softer… it was like she was floating around.

"Gross," Eli said.

Then she kicked me again, really hard again in my tender spot.

"OW! Stop doing that!" I hit the picture against my stomach.

"Stop kicking your mother," Eli said, lying his head down on my stomach.

"I wonder how big she is now," he asked.

"I heard she would be the size of a banana," I said.

He looked up at me with a weird look on his face.

"What?" I asked, eating my apple. I've had a thing for them lately.

"How do you know all this?" Eli asked.

I gasped.

"What?" he asked, getting up.

"You didn't read all of the baby books!" I said.

He froze.

After a while he said, "Opps."

"Opps? Eli we are supost to be in this together, and it feels like I'm doing all of the work," I said.

"Now, that's not true," he said, hugging me and kissing me on the ear.

"Well, no, but it feels like it," I said, looking up at him.

"I know. I'm sorry," he said, holding me closer.

"I know this isn't easy for you," he said.

"Eli, were only halfway there. It's going to get worst, and that's when I'll need you most," I said.

"I know," he said, holding my even tighter.

Maybe a little too tight.

I squirmed around.

"Ok, baby momma needs some air," I said.

We both chuckled.

"Sorry," he said.

"Now, we need to figure out what were going to call this little thing," I said.

We took a while to decide.

"What about Fiona?" I asked.

"I like it… Fiona… Fiona…" he thought. I looked up at him.

"Fiona Penelope," he said finally.

"I like that!" I said.

That's when it hit us that we made the prettiest baby name ever.

"Fiona Penelope Goldsworthy," we said at the same time.

I looked back at the picture.

"It's beautiful," we said at the same time again.

Just then she kicked.

"I think she agrees," he said. We smiled.

After that sweet moment, we decided to record the milestone of hitting the halfway mark.

We took pictures of both of us, of the nursery, and of my baby bump.

We wrote down that that day we figured out the baby's name, and we wrote about the troubles I was going through with my blood and stuff.

They were more like letters too her… not like records and recalling's. Maybe one day she'll read them. Maybe she won't. I hope she does.

Finally, too make it up too me, Eli went out and got some things that we both know we really need for the baby.

He came back with a few bags.

One had baby clothes. Seven each of onsie's, shirts, leggings, some outer layers including a really cute coat that happened to have her name on it, hats, mittens, socks, booties, shoes, and pajamas.

He also got some things to help with nursing, like nursing pillows, nipple cream, hot/cool gel packs (Eli said they will hurt with swollen breast… so ok), formula's, another breast pump, and all that stuff.

For feeding, he got a portable highchair that works by snapping it on to your regular seats; some baby bowls with the plastic suction so that it sticks to the highchair, some baby spoons, and sippy cups.

And because no one likes hearing their baby scream, he got pacifiers, a bouncy seat, a play gym, some more toys and some books.

He even got wearable and swaddling blankets.

For safety, he got a gate, outlet covers (even though we won't need them for a while), cupboard and drawer locks, and toilet seat locks.

AND FINALLY, for the health of this baby, he got a first aid kit, a bulb syringe, teething toys, a digital thermometer, baby nail clipper, baby-friendly laundry detergent, and a baby brush.

After a while, we had our dinner and went to lie back down in bed when my computer made the same message it makes when it has a new message.

It was from my mom.

She was asking if we thought of any grandparent names.

When I read the message to Eli, he shrugged and said he didn't know.

And neither did I.

So I replied back by saying we didn't.

A couple minutes later, we heard the noise again.

_Helen: May I suggest something?_

_Clare: Yes mom, you're the grandmother, she can call you whatever you want._

_Helen: Ok, well I though about what I want to be called and I decided Softa. I also talked to Glen and your father, and Glen wants to be called Zaidye, and your father wants to be called Granddaddy. _

_Clare: Where did you come up with "Softa" and "Zaidye"?_

_Helen: Oh well, I just think Softa is comforting and Glen wants to be a cool grandpa, so he thinks Zaidye would sound cool. Do you not like them?_

_Clare: Oh, no! I do! It's just… they're very unique and it might take Fiona a longer time to pronounce them. _

_Helen: Who's Fiona?_

I froze. OH MY GOSH I forgot to tell my mom what I want to name my child. My first child. Her grandchild… her ONLY grandchild!

_Clare: Oh, well, me and Eli though about it, and we think we like the name Fiona Penelope. _

Well, that wasn't exactly true. We didn't think about it, we just… said it and it was nice!

_Helen: Oh my gosh Clare that is a beautiful name! How did you come up with it?_

_Clare: Um, you know, we just thought of it, and we though it sounded so beautiful._

_Helen: I like it… Fiona Penelope, Fiona Penelope… Fiona Penelope Edwards? Or Goldsworthy?_

Le sigh…

_Clare: Fiona Penelope Goldsworthy._

_Helen: I assumed. Are you guys… getting married?_

I froze. But this is my mom. I can tell her anything. But Eli's watching over my shoulder…

I tilted the computer screen and slouched down a little.

I felt Eli's stare again and his arm move.

"You ok Edwards?" he asked.

"Yep, just fine," I said.

I still felt his stare. After it went away, I continued chatting with my mom.

_Clare: No, but I want too. _

_Helen: Clare, I can tell by the way he touches you and looks at you and talks too you, I know that he loves you too. Just give him time._

I smiled. But I didn't understand. How can a stare or a simple "hi" translate to "I want to marry you!"?

_Clare: Ok. Well me and Eli are tired now. I think we might just go to sleep now. _

_Helen: Ok. Oh and Clare?_

_Clare: Yes?_

_Helen: It's Eli and I, not me and Eli._

_Clare: :P_


	16. Clare's Pregnancy: 20 Weeks Pt 2

Wow. I looked down at my stomach. She's starting to get so big; I couldn't hide her if I tried. Not that I would, I'm just saying. I don't have to wear a tight shirt for anyone to see the bump anymore. She's made herself promenade. I just have one question: Isn't a basic rule of thumb that you should LEARN martial arts before your practice it?

Every two seconds, it's just kick kick kick kick kick kick kick. Could she be more repetitive?

I sat down and read for this week from my favorite baby book… she's getting her eyebrows and eyelashes. I looked down t my stomach again. My 21 week old fetus… has hair around her eyes. I read some more… he vagina is starting to form. I rolled my eyes. I almost forgot. Another thing to worry about.

I showed Eli the book.

"Ok," he said.

He held his arm around my waist.

"This is serial…" he said.

"That's exactly what I was thinking," I said.

I took some deep breaths. I had no idea six months ago that I would have been dating Eli again, let along live in California LET ALONE be pregnant with his daughter…

"What do you think is the worst think that can happen to her?" I asked. "BESIDE'S miscarriage,' I threw in.

He took a deep breath.

"I don't know… sickness in the womb?" he said.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"Malpositioning," I said.

I looked up at him and his eyebrows were squinted.

"You know what I mean right?" I asked.

He sucked in his right cheek.

"No," he admitted.

I sighed.

"It means she is positioned wrong during birth," I said.

"Oh," he whispered.

"Think about it… Going through nine months of pregnancy, possibly twenty four hours of labor, only to have a baby who broke their neck because she wasn't positioned right," I said.

He took another deep breath.

"I'd rather not," he said.

I looked up and I realized I had just scared him.

I sat the book down and grabbed him by the waist and pushed him down so I was half on him and was lying down.

"You know, we can prevent it," I said. "Yes, please," he said automatically.

I looked up and he actually looked more serious then I had ever seen him.

I smiled.

"Ok. I'll be right back," I said.

I slowly got up and went into the bathroom. Oh god, all the dizziness.

I slowly sat down on the sink.

I though. Wow. Eli, my boyfriend, who was seventeen, doesn't even want to here, let alone think of his little girl getting hurt, sick, or worst. Dying. When he first came out of that hearse with spiked bracelet's and all black with big combat boots, I never thought that goody-two-shoes me would run away with him and be sitting here pregnant with his daughter that he already loves so much. Skeptical, know it all, sarcastic, and forever smirking Eli has to hug, rub, and kiss my stomach every morning to start his morning off right… who would of thought.

"Clare, you ok?" he shouted from RIGHT OUTSIDE the door. He came in and saw me sitting here, my head in my stomach, and deep in thought.

He squinted his eyebrows again. Great. Now what was I supposed to say?

"I'm alright. Just needed to check my makeup," I said, getting up.

"I can see how that would stress you out," he sarcastically said.

I just smiled and kissed him. He wrapped his arm around my waist and cupped my cheek.

We broke apart. I grabbed his hand and walked out of the bathroom.

I grabbed a piece of paper and drew a circle with four lines in it.

"I don't get it," Eli said behind me.

"For a few nights, we just track the movements she make's and then match it to a doll so we can find out her positioning," I told him.

He still looked confused.

"You'll get it," I said.

"Ok," he drew out.

He looked at his watch.

"Were going to be late," he said.

I looked at the time on the alarm clock and realized he was right.

We were going to be late if we didn't leave now…

"Your right, let's jet," I said.

He chuckled while I looked away which caused me to turn around.

I looked at him and he had a smirk on his face.

I stared and waited.

"Let's jet? I think I last heard that by my mom when I was five," he said chuckling again. He walked towards me with his arms out.

"What do you want me to say? Let's boogy on out?" I replied. I hugged him by his waist this time.

He chuckled again and then suddenly looked serious.

"Please, no," he said sternly.

I laughed and held him a little tightly.

"Alright, let's get ready, were wasting time now, and were already going to be late," I said, sitting down on the bed, putting my shoe's on.

**An hour later**

"I highly recommend these books," the instructor said carefully with her thick Russian accent. She has long black hair with thick bangs and brown eyes. She has a great post-pregnancy body. She was our breastfeeding teacher and we were surrounded by moms, the youngest being twenty one, the oldest was thirty five. I felt like I stood out too much…

She held up a book that has a painting of a mother with the sleeve of her dress down while she held her baby up to her breast.

"_The Nursing's Mothers Companion_ is a great book and I really like it. It's really organized and everything is easy to find, so this is for those nights when it's three in the morning and your home alone. It has good pictures," she said, flipping through the book.

"The author is friendly and simple. It has everything from before the baby is born to going back to work or school and pumping," she said, looking at me and the other younger mother when she said that part.

She reminded me of someone… someone that I don't really think I know well…

I stared at her, but didn't make it obvious. I though. And thought. And thought. A stranger I saw? A girl in a TV show? NO! She was in a book… no, still not right… I saw her picture somewhere…

Then I remembered. I remembered breaking into a certain someone's room when I knew I shouldn't of. I remembered looking all around at all the stuff in that room. I remember walking around with a certain friend of mine. And I remembered looking down at a certain desk and seeing a certain picture of a certain person.

I slowly turned around to see if Eli might have noticed, but he was just looking at my stomach. When he saw me turn around, he just smiled at me. I smiled and put his hand on m stomach.

The Julia look alike held up another book.

This one had a bunch or writing and in the bottom corner there was a picture of a mother breastfeeding in a rocking chair.

She talked again slowly and carefully.

"_The Ultimate Breastfeeding Book of Answers_ is written by a pediatrician. It has conversational flavors and is very professionally thought out."

Then she sat the book down and got a more serious look on her face.

"I know that during pregnancy, the lady will feel like she is alone through most of it, correct?" she said.

I smiled shyly when she looked around. I looked up at Eli and his eyes were wide while he was nodding his head in agreement. When she looked at him, she chuckled.

**Fifteen minutes later**

I looked back and forth from the slip of paper in my hand and the huge pile of books the teacher had put beside her. She was suggesting all of this too us and I couldn't help but think; she really has too much time on her hands if she is able to take care of three kids and still read ALL of these books.

In full, she had suggested six books. She had now given us dolls to practice our breast feeding positions.

First it was the classic cradle hold. Of course, we had to make sure that the mouth on the plastic thing aligned with our nipple.

Then there was a cross cradle hold that had the right arm and breast work together and the left arm support the baby.

Next it was the football hold, where the baby's lower half was off to the side.

Then she had us lay down to show us a position we can use while were half asleep or relaxing.

Finally was the saddle hold: where the baby sit's on one leg and just sits up.

**An hour or two later…**

We walked around the new book shop in town looking for the books that was recommended.

I left happy with the information I had gotten; I not only liked my class, but I also had figured out how to start breastfeeding the right way, how to tell if she's actually feeding, if she's really hungry, I had a million reasons to breastfeed, what to do if things got sore, and tips about pumping. I was a happy.

In about half an hour we had our books and were out.

I spend the rest of the day at home eating apple butter pancakes, eggs Benedict, and other yummy food while Eli ran some errands and took advantage of the warm weather and went for a jog.


	17. Clare's Pregnancy: 20 Weeks Pt 3

_**Author's note to reader's: It's been a while. All my fellow writer's know how long and hard a writer's block can be. But after talking to some other writers, I finally have it all figured it out. I hope you guys enjoy the rest of the story!**_

I stared at my body. My ugly wet body. My hair driped while I layed my towel out in front of me.

Don't get me wrong, I loved this baby. I love this baby bump. I loved feeling her kick and having her inside me.

But it was all of this other stuff I didn't care about.

I looked at the stretch marks on my thighs. On my hips. On my butt. On my boobs. On my arms. Pink line's everywhere. Joined into the party was a dark line the went from my pubic bone to my belly button. And spider veins. Everywhere. On my face, neck, chest, arms, legs...

I stepped towards the mirror and saw my face a little better. I had acne for the first time in a long time. Plus my face was dark all over my cheeks, forhead, and nose. I held my hand to squeeze a zit, but realized how red both my hands were. I was disgusted. I didn't feel sexy, pretty, or gorgeous in any way, no matter how many time's Eli said I was.

"Clare? You ready?" I heard him shout from outside.

"Yeah," I said, grabbing my towel and drying off. He hanted me my clothed from outside and I used by hair dryer to diffuse my hair. When I came to bed, I saw my pillow all over the place. Which was great. I slowly laid down on them. I ached so much. I haven't gone this long with no exercise. It was only eight, but hey, I couldn't help it.

I had on pillow between my knees, a pillow under my hips, a pillow under my belly, a pillow behind my back, and the usual, under my head.

I did some pelvic tilts to help relax.

"Why do you do those?" Eli asked.

I looked at him. I really wasn't in the mood tonight.

"To strengthen the muscles down there. It helps against frequent urination too," I said.

"Oh," he said under his breath.

I scoffed and laid down. Pregnancy is rough.

I was asleep before I knew it and awake even sooner.

"Theyre here," Eli said smiling.

I smiled back.

We invited Adam, Drew, Katie, Marisol, Fiona, Ali, Jenna, and Bianca including our parent's just because. Ali's parents and Jenna's brother and Katie's mom were also going to be there.

I smiled while he just looked at me and then my eye widened. I looked at him and said, "Theyre here... NOW?" loudly.

"Hi Clare Bear!" I heard a croud of people say.

Eli chuckled.

I slowly lifted up looking straight ahead. I slowly turned my head to see everyone.

Great.

Just freaking great.

Here I am, no makeup, messy hair, braless, in "oh-so-sexy" grandma pajama's and theyre all just staring at me.

I couldn't do anything but smile back and wave.

"Maybe we should let Clare get...""Please?" I interupted my mom.

She smiled back.

It took about half an hour for me to get down there. And I wished I hadn't. They had no pregnancy etiqute. Everyone was either asking "Is it twins?" or "Is it a boy or girl?" and the usual "What are you naming her?". Le sigh. That, or I was given parenting advice. Eli just stared at people who he could tell annoyed me. It was sweet. Of course, I kind of wish he would relax some more, but that's his way of saying he cares. He take's the "territorial" front.

"You're enourmas!" Adam said first.

"How do you get your foot in your mouth like that?" Eli snapped back.

Adam looked shocked.

Oh God, I hate that look.

"Well she's big..." he responded.

"Because she's pregnant," he offered.

I just sat there.

Next thing you know, Katie held her hand out and rubbed my belly.

"Your going to have to buy me a movie and dinner before you touch me," I said.

She held her hand back, and chuckled.

"Relax Clare," she replied.

"Are you sure it's not twins?" Drew asked.

How. Rude.

"You think I look that fat?" I asked.

"Well... no..." he replied. Eli chuckled with a stern look on his face.

Then typical Marisol said probably the rudest thing.

"Your totally having a girl. You have a ton of acne."

I bit my lip.

I calmly said, "And you obviously haven't been around a lot of pregnant women because you know nothing about pregnancy etiquete."

She just looked at me. Along with the rest of the group.

"Clare, why would you say that?" Katie asked.

Then BAM! Hormon city.

I felt tears in my eyes.

"Well maybe if you weren't all 'Your so big' this and 'You've got acne' that, we wouldn't be here, would we?" I snapped.

"Well you are big! And you do have acne!" she said.

"Oh, so should I point out every time your thigh looks fat while your sitting or every little whitehead on your face?" I said.

I got up a walked to the outdoor patio.

I sat down and cried. Why would these people who swear to be my friends be that rude?

"Clare, they didn't mean it," Fiona said. Her and the rest of the guys came out.

I didn't want to look at them. I already looked like a nut.

Ali and Jenna rubbed my shoulders.

"Yeah, when I was pregnant, people said stuff like that to. It's just... given. I mean, the acne is a old wive's tale and people are going to focus on your belly," Jenna said.

I looked up at her.

"It's also a given to not point out someone's acne. And preferably, not theyre weight," I said.

Marisol stepped forward.

"I didn't realize it was rude. I just heard it a lot. I wasn't thinking."

I whipped my tears and gave a little smile.

"Ok," I said.

"You forgive us?" Katie asked.

I looked around and shook my head.

"Yeah," I said smiling. They all sat down around me and we were happy.

I was going to miss moments like this.


	18. Labor

_**Authors note: Warning! There is some sexual content. Continue on with caution.**_

I rubbed my stomach. I don't even know why I felt so bad about myself earlier. I feel so happy about myself now. My marks aren't that bad. Beside's, they will go away after pregnancy. What's so bad about them anyways? They were marks to show how this baby is changing me, and I like that. I felt happy. Sexy even.

Eli came out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel. His green eyes were brighter then usual. He didn't have eyeliner under them to make them look dark andhis hair was out of the way since he was wet. They were bright like gems.

I walked over to him. I kissed his back while tugging at the towel. He turned around and just kissed me on the head. He held me in tightly. Weird... usually he's into it. I looked up at him.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing," he replied with a smirk.

I kissed his neck and trailed my hand down his chest, but Eli moved away.

"What, do you not like it?" I asked.

"I do... I just don't want to hurt you," he said slowly.

I left my confusion show on my face.

"Hurt me? How?" I asked.

"I don't want to hurt the baby. You too are happy," he said.

Wait. What?

"You think that it would hurt her? Even though tecnically you two would be in two entirely different organs?" I asked.

He just looked away.

"You can't hurt the baby. There is something there keeping the baby up. It's called the uterus. Believe it or not, nothing else really gets in there," I said.

He just chuckled.

Ok. I get it.

"You just... don't want to," I said.

"I... It's stupid. Just forget I said anything," he said.

He turned away and went on to get dressed. I stared at him while he put his under shirt on and went into the bathroom to fully change.

I can not believe he was turning me down.

I sat on the bed for a minute or two until I went downstairs and out the front door.

I looked up. Why would Eli turn me down? Was I not sexy? Did he feel less attracted because of my new body? Was something wrong?

After a while I heard the door open. I turned around, but I could tell it was him without looking up, so I just turned back to the night sky.

"Wouldn't you rather be with the baby?" he asked, still standing.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

I heard him sigh.

"She's always there and with you and... you care about her so much. And you know she already loves you."

Oh. My. Gosh.

He serisously was not about to start this with me.

I turned.

"You are not about to ask me to feel less for this baby for us to have sex. Cause I know your smarter then that."

He looked down.

"That's not what I meant."

I took a deep breath.

Oh... he wasn't mad. He was jealous.

"You think I care about the baby more then you," I said.

He stayed silent and stared at his thumb playing with his shirt.

I slowly walked up to him.

I wanted to smack him for thinking that. I wanted to yell all the reasons I love him so much and why care about him and that me loving him his how we got this baby.

So I hugged him. He hugged back.

"I still love you," I said.

"Thanks," he said chuckling. "I love you too."

"Loving you is how we got this baby. I would never chose either of you over the other because I care about both of you endlessly. You both mean the world to me," I said backing up so I could look at him.

"There is not a thing I wouldn't do for you OR this baby. You don't need to feel that way because it's not true," I said finally.

"Let's just go upstairs. Ok?" I said.

He smirked and opened the door.

Before I knew it, we were up against the wall making the whole room hot. Clothes were being torn off. We were back... even better then the old us.

I dragged him upstairs to our room, where all the lights were on. I quickly turned every light except one off. It filled the room with a nice glow. I grabbed one of my pillows and set them under me. I pulled him on top and he started kissing my ear. One his hands slid down my thigh and he wrapped my legs around his waist. I kissed his neck continuously until he has about three hickies. Before I knew it, he forced himself into me and it took my breath away.

A breeze had rolled in, but it felt nice against our hot skin. The sound of us coming together and seperating was heavy. I moaned and yelled out his name in guilty pleasure. We were only going to have a house to ourselves for so long, so why not enjoy right?

I felt his member go deep inside me, and it felt emensly wonderful. For the first time, I had more then one orgasm at one time. Eventually I just needed to stop.

I pushed him away from me gently and when he looked down at me, I saw his clean, pure face for the first time. His cheeks were just a little poufier then normal, which was no suprise, and his hair was messy, not to mention his eyes were free of eyeliner.

"Wow," was all I could say.

"You really are beautiful," I said.

He smirked.

He came down from on top of me and layed on his side, holding me in tight while I still layed on my back. We got the covers and he moved the pillows from behind.

"You don't want your spot back?" I asked.

"No, it's fine," he said, before kissing my ear.

That night he also suprised me by rubbing my stomach... and actually singing me to sleep. He sang songs that he liked but were still romantic so I liked them too. He kissed my ear continuously before I fell asleep.

_**Later...**_

I woke up to the sound of True Life on TV. I sighed. I didn't know what to do first... take a shower? Nah, I took one last night before Eli. Do my yoga? Mmm... Or make breakfast. I wasn't hungry though. Yoga it is. I got up and turned around to see Eli. He looked up at me and smirked. He still didn't put on any eyeliner and he has his white undershirt on. He looked better like this.

I propped myself up on my elbow.

"Do you know where my yoga stuff is?" I asked.

"Umm... I think there on the floor or downstairs," he said.

I kissed him on the cheek before cuddeling with him for a few more moments.

It took me about half an hour to get up and do my yoga. Eli decided that he would make us breakfast while I was doing that, so that way when I'm done, I can just eat.

I did the Pigeon, Warrior II, Triangle, Ardha Chandrasa, Baddha Konasana, Knee to Ankle and Cat-Cow. Even though I was under bed rest, my doctor told me it was good to do some yoga in the morning to help with birthing.

I came in to find a really big healthy breakfast. I smiled, and found Eli down on the couch. I got my silverware and sat down.

After about five minutes, Eli asked me, "How's your breakfast?"

I smiled.

"Perfect," I said before kissing him on the cheek.


	19. Baby's First Day

***Flash forward to labor***

I cried out in pain while I saw nothing but bright lights. This stuff... whatever they were doing... wasn't working. It was hard to breath. I wanted to throw up. I saw nothing but bright lights.

I felt a kiss on my forehead, but I was in too much pain, I didn't want it. I didn't want anything but the epidoral. These pains were killing me. I wanted to die. It felt like a large, acidic knife, cutting into me, everytime making want to throw up more and more.

I couldn't breath.

I couldn't see.

I just felt.

And I felt like death itself.

But, as quikly as it all came, it all left.

Well, except the contractions of course.

We showed up to the hospital late becuase the empty headed nurse who answered the phone everytime we called kept saying we were "fine." She was wrong. Couldn't be any wronger. My water broke, I was fine. I had normal times contratcions, I was fine. I was about to murder every living thing with in a 10 mile radius, I was fine. When we finally showed up, it was too late to do anything. We had to wait an hour before they finally got us a room. The whole time, I just begged Eli to kill me. ANYTHING was better then this. He tried his hardest to make me feel ok, but it didn't help, did it?

We sat for one more hour, of which I spend with my leg's bend, trying to stay still so that the pain would go away.

Did it help?

Not one bit.

I screamed for ever and ever and ever... I sounded like Kate from Orphan. You know, the stupid one who took back the cheating husband... and that Esther girl. I wouldn't be suprised if she was played by slutty Julia. Sure as hell looked like here.

Damn it, listen to me! Everything was just ticking me off. I wanted to stab myself for thinking that, but a guilty voice in the back of my head kept saying "It's true, It's true!" like a haunting ghost.

I felt the baby get lower.

And lower.

And lower.

And lower.

I felt like it was about to burst.

Oh.

My.

God.

Was this it?

Was I having the baby?

I looked around and doctors were rushing in everywhich way.

Oh my God. I am!

"Clare, how are you feeling?" the doctor asked.

"Like I'm about to burst!" I yelled so loud, it almost sounded demonic.

"Ah, your alright Ms. Edwards. Just lift your legs for me here..."

I did as he said immediatly.

"Can I push now?" I yelled.

"Ahhhh yes, your moving on perfectly! Let's just get this started," he said, leaving the room.

"Oh my God!" I yelled.

Holly Hell. I'm finally having my baby. Now 17 year old me was having her baby in California, right next to my fiance. What the hell?

Eli walked up, laying on hand on my thigh and the other just very gently behind my ear. But I felt him so strongly. He was shaking harder then I have ever felt before. He was about to loose it, and so was I.

Ten minutes later, we were surrounded by a bazillion nurses.

"One, two, three..." everyone counted, Eli among them, while I was about to blow my brains out by pushing this big head out of me.

It was two seconds of restring between thirty hours of pushing, and they kept telling me to breath.

During one of the breaks, I snapped.

"Sweetie, you need to remember how to breath..." the doctor said so casually.

"I'M ALIVE AREN'T I?" I screamed.

"DO YOU WANT ME TO PUSH OR DO YOU WANT ME TO DO THAT STUPID BREATHING SHIT?" I screamed.

"Clare, just breath," he said.

"DON'T TELL ME THAT!" I screamed.

Suddenly, I felt this big tug. It was breath taking. I was scared. Is something wrong? Was she mispositioned? Did the pull her? If they broke my baby's neck I swear...

But then I heard from the doctor:

"It's a girl! And look at those eyes..."


	20. Fiona: 6 Weeks Old

The wrapped bundle lay still in my arms. It was warm and soft, but what was under it was more amazing. A person. A life. Another living creature on this Earth. That I created.

I giggled, cried, and silently prayed to myself all at once. Her upper lip was puffed out enough to look like a monkey's mouth. Her little shut eyes looked so calm and almost graceful. Her arms curled around herself.

After twelve long hours of labor and pushing and two even longer hours of waiting for her to come out of the nursery, she was here, wrapped up in my arms.

I carefully started rocking and bouncing her while talking and singing to her.

God, she was gorgeous. Thank you.

When she opened her eyes, they were like islands, with green all along the inside, and blue all along the outside, and the pupil was like a big palm tree or a cabana. When she made noises, it was like to try and talk to me and Eli. Eli would say something, she would make a sound back. When I sang to her, it was like she wanted to sing along. When she moved, she wanted to touch everything. My stomach, Eli's arm, the blanket, pretty much anything within her little arm's reach. The top of her head had a little bit of peach fuzz that was brown. Stroking her head was the softest feeling ever.

The room was so big and filled with windows. It was so cute.

We sat together, waiting for Eli to come back. He went to get snack's out of the car, with the doctor's ok, of course. I kept singing and rocking, and she seemed to love it. She was so calm and sweet.

I sang songs I grew up on… You Are My Sunshine, Itsy Bitsy Spider, anything cute and silly.

That's when Eli walked in. He held the Fiber One bar's in his hand, and I bit my lip. I was starving. But he stopped… you can't just stop! But when I looked up at his eyes, I noticed he was looking back and forth between me and the glass wall.

I looked to my left, and I saw my mom and dad. No step dad. No friends. Just my mom and dad. Right behind them stepped Cece and Bullfrog.

I looked at my sleeping baby.

"Softa and Zaidye are here!"

She still had her hand wrapped around my index finger.

I sang her name.

"Fiona… Fiona Penelope…"

* * *

><p><strong>Y'all, I need help! Writer's block to the max! Any ideas?<strong>


	21. Fiona: 7 Weeks Old

**Eli's POV**

I looked at our beautiful 6 week old baby. She had bright liquid blue's like her mother, that faded to an earthy green in the center. She was just in an undershit and diaper, and she was smiling big. That's when my jaw dropped. She was smiling.

"Clare! Look!" I yelled at my gorgeous fiance. She was in the kitchen, trying to make Ramen noodles, probably rolling her eyes at all the baby talk I was giving Fiona.

She fast-walked her way over to sit near me on the couch, but the smile had faded away.

"Loo... Aw, you missed it... she was smiling."

I saw a devastated look on her face.

"I missed my baby smile?" she said. She scooted over to me and held her little head up with her hand.

"I'm sure she'll do it again. I told you she liked the baby talk."

She scoffed, but not in a mean way.

"Can you fix the noodles? I want to hold my precious little girl..." she said. I see, it's ok for _her _to baby talk to our baby, but not me.

I chuckled and handed over baby Fiona to her beautiful mom and headed to the kitchen.

"Rockabye baby, on the tree top..." she sang.

I flipped through the book while stirring the noodles. This week, the baby was finally going to start "socializing". I read through what Clare had already read... and I felt really proud.

The reason the baby was smiling was because Fiona had finally started to remember and recognize who we are, and she was so happy, she would smile. The social smile. She was just happy too see her momma or dad.

I jumped when I heard the wind chimes. They made nice noices, but they also banged against the glass because they were so close to the house.

Just the I heard a noise come out of Fiona, not a coo, but not a cry.

"You hear the pretty wind chimes?" Clare asked while she carried Fiona outside to the porch. I watched as she grabbed the cord, and shook it, making the chimes bang against each other, while Fiona stared in amazement. She held out her hand, and pursed her little lips together, while raising her eyebrows, and then scrunching them together.

I had never seen Fiona so expressive before. She used to just cry, now she's exploring her face, and trying out all these new expressions. She looked so cute though, sometimes she did it just to see if she could do it, but sometimes she was trying to send a stinky message...

Then all of a sudden, her body jerked, and she stared at her mom, her mouth wide open, and her eyes real wide. Clare looked down at her, mocking the same look on her face.

Then Fiona's face balled up, and she scrunched her eyebrows and balled her fist. I saw Clare's face scrunch up too.

"Can you change her diaper?" she said as soon as she stepped back in.

I smiled and chuckled a little.

"Sure, babe. Here, the noodle's are done, you relax," I said, setting the noddles down. I grabbed my gorgeous baby.

"Daddy will take care of little Fiona!" I said in a baby voice. You know, this is kinda fun.

* * *

><p><strong>I want to thank krissylol for the ideas :) Much appreciated. I am going to do 7 weeks, then I am just going to do by months.<strong>

**Reviews? :)**


	22. Discussing Costs

**Clare's POV**

I was so tired. It was around 7:30, and Eli suddenly wanted to go for a drive. Go for a drive? Really? I just had a whiny, screamy, poopy, hungry baby six weeks ago. I don't want to go for a drive... But he begged, and he looked so sweet, so I gave in. He pulled up to a woody area, and stopped on the side of the road.

I looked at him.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

He had a big smile on his face.

"I want to show you something."

I rolled my eyes. I wanted to sleep.

"What Eli?" I whined.

"Just let me show you, please," he said innocently.

I grunted before rolling out of my seat, opening and closing my door, and getting little Fiona out of the car.

When I looked up, he still had a big stupid look on his face.

"What?" I asked.

After a moment, he responded "I think you'll like it."

I walked around the car and he held my hand as we crossed the street and walked all the way across this little concrete path. As soon as we hit the forest, we hit a dirt path. Well, a path would be a understatement, it was just squished ground.

He stopped me at a clearing... it was a pretty big spot that looked like it came out of a movie. Just one almost full circle of no trees, no bushe's, just twigs and over grown grass and weeds, surrounded by trees.

"What do you think?" he said after a minute.

"About what?" I asked. Oh god, what did he have up his sleeve now?

He came behind me, pulled me in, and held his arm out in front of me, the way he did when he was describing a play, or when he did the class photo for Drama Club back at Degrassi.

"Imagine... All of our close friends and family as the late fall sun comes down, you in a big, beautiful white wedding dress, me in a black tux, while a preist finalizes our marriage. The sticks and weed gone, and just surrounded with leaves."

I looked around, and imagined the scene. There was all ready a beautiful glow in the sky, I can't imagine how gorgeous it would be in the fall.

"Eli, that would be beautiful."

I turned to look at him, and he looked to happy and proud of his idea.

"But Eli, I was kind of hoping that we could have a reception," I said.

His arm stuck out again.

"We could do that. Fall colors, with all friends and family."

Now I had a sheepish grin on my face.

"You thought of this all yourself?"

He shrugged, still smiling.

That's when we heard the whines and crying.

I threw my head back.

I walked up to him though, and gave him a passionate kiss.

"Thank you," I said.

"No, you," he responded before taking the car seat from my hands, and walking away with me under his arm.


	23. Fiona's Medication

"Well, I'm sure we can find a simple way to split the costs," my mother said while sitting on the couch. Mine and Eli's parent's had come up to discuss the wedding, and help plan it.

"My ex-husband Randall dosen't have a lot of money to contribute, but me and Glen can combine our money to give a good amount," she explained.

"Well, we can't depend on you guys to pay for it all... that would be like sucking you guys dry," Cece said.

"We could pay for different parts of the wedding," Bullfrog said.

Me and Eli sat awkwardly in the middle while our parents discussed budget. They were going to be here for a while. They were all staying in different motels, even though we have a guest bedroom, but we didn't one to give to one and not the other... no need to step on toes before the wedding. Glen and mom were sitting down on my side having drinks while Cece held Fiona, and Bullfrog just looked like he was out of place.

"What do you mean?" asked my mom.

"Well, we can easily clean up the area they showed us with no money, the preist shouldn't cost that much, and they both think they're too cool for a nice ride to the reception."

"We didn't say that," Eli cutted in.

"It's a cliche."

"It's classic," his dad insisted.

"Yeah, so, overdone?" he said.

I didn't want Bullfrog to see me chuckle and smile, but I couldn't hide it. Eli was right, we didn't want some cheesy big limo for just two of us... a old vintage car would be fine for both of us. He rolled his eyes before continuing on.

"What I'm saying is someone could pay for the reception, someone could pay for the honeymoon, and someone... maybe you ex-husband... could pay for the catering."

I was suprised. That actually was a good plan. I'm not saying Bullfrog is dumb, but this was the first we even talked about the finances.

"That's what we did for our wedding," Cece said, grabbing his arm and smiling up at him.

"Yeah, my family paid for the honeymoon, her family paid for the ceremony, and our siblings all chipped in for the catering," he said looking at her.

Oh my god, this was a good plan.

I looked up at Eli and smiled. He looked surprise too. He smiled back, and I turned to my parents. They were looking at us, nodding their head.

"I guess we'll pay for the reception, then?" Glen said.

Bullfrog and Cece stopped locking eyes and looked at my parents, confused.

"I just thought we could do as you said... us, the bride's family," he said while waving his hand back and forth between him and mom, "would pay for the reception, and the groom's family could pay for honeymoon."

Cece smiled.

"Well who would pay for the catering?" she asked.

"My ex-husband. It's the least he could do, litteratly."

I sighed. She was right. Throughout the pregnancy, he never talked to me. It was hard to see him at the hospital... he was never there, but now he wanted to get so involved in Fiona's life, it seemed like the right thing to do... the least I could do was invite him to my wedding.

"Well, I think we should plan out what the budget is," Cece said. Fiona was a big sleeping lump on her arm. She was such a doll when she sleeped... I'm the mom who is going to watch her baby the whole time her baby is sleeping, just to see her little face scrunch up and loosen, and to watch her little chest go up and down.

"We weren't expecting or anticipatting anything big," Eli said.

"Yeah, I mean, we don't want a big fancy room for the reception," the thought made me squirm. How would we even find a big fancy hotel room to match the theme? Plus it costs so much, and it's just a big cramped room. Outdoors would be better.

While the parent's talked, that's when it hit me. We could have the reception in the metro parks! They all have those big pavillions and gathering rooms for parties and meetings. I looked over at my husband-to-be and yanked on his arm a little.

"Metro parks," I said when he turned his head.

He burrowed his eyebrows in confusion while every one in the room stoped talking.

"Outside?" he asked.

"No, inside! They all have gathering rooms. I remember one that was so beautiful and had glass walls. It wasn't huge, it was kind of medium sized. It would be perfect!"

He thought for a minuted while smiling, the confusion kicked off his face.

"That would be great," he said when he finally looked up at me.

I had the biggest smiled on my face.

I looked around and Glen was shaking his head.

"Sound's beautiful," he said.

"We would be surrounded by tree's and leaves, and it would be just a bit chilly... that's a fall wedding," I thought out loud.

"Sound's like you have it all worked out, Clare," Glen said.

I didn't really have it all worked out. In fact, this was nothing like what I planned my dream wedding to be like. I always thought I would have a big winter wedding in Alaska in a big church, everything traditional, and in addition to my dress I would have a big fur shawl, but in this fantasy, I also didn't have a baby. I was done with college and living somewhere like New York as an author. I'd be marrying a Christain too. Hell, I was still a virgin in this fantasy, but I knew this was a change I wouldn't mind.

I didn't mind the thought of getting married to my high school sweetheart. I didn't mind the thought of a preist saying 'you may now kiss the bride' in the middle of fall with a warm glow in the sky and leaves everywhere. I didn't mind the thought of going to a metro park gathering room to see all my friends and family. I didn't even mind the thought of having my beautiful blue/green eyed baby, probably dress in some fall ensemble, at my wedding. I knew my baby would be proud of me and how far I came anyways. I love her, just like I love her daddy, and I knew she loved us back... that little smile proved it all. I was so over whelemed with thoughts.

"Wish I did," was all I could manage to say.


	24. Surprise!

Her scream echoed off all the walls. I hated seeing her like this, I hate giving her her medicine, or taking things away from her, but she needs her medicine! The doctor gave her a prescription for medicine that she despised. I didn't like forcing it down her, but some how she knew when I hit it in her food.

Hiding her medicine. Like she is some kind of dog! She isn't a dog, she's my baby, but I never knew that maybe doing what was best and what needed to be done would be so hard. I didn't like seeing my baby cry. She also got upset when I took something out of her hands. I never knew she would have such a hard grip, but damn, if she grabs anything-a napkin, a baby wipe- anything, she would not let it go. She had to grab onto every little thing, and she would scream if you took it out of her hands.

I don't know, maybe it's a secure feeling, like she felt better when she had something in her hand, like she felt closer to everyone when she had something close to her.

Right now, I just did both… her medicine was hopefully working in her system now, and she was trying to wobble on to her side to grab the baby wipe I took out of her hand. I don't care if she touches something obviously, but that thing is _not _going in her mouth.

I grabbed it off the couch.

"You know that's bad for you!" I exclaimed, but she only screamed harder and louder. You would have thought I was killing her. She wobbled around, flapping her arms and legs, just wanting something to hold.

I grabbed her little blanket that the animal head at the top and handed it to her.

"Here, hold on to this. See the cute little giraffe? Look how pretty, isn't it soft?" I asked. For a split second there was silence as she looked at it with curiosity, but never the less, she continued to cry.

"What's wrong?" Eli asked, walking up to the back of the couch.

"She keeps grabbing on to things and she's all fussy because I took the baby wipe out of her reach, _and_ I just gave her her medicine!"

He extended his arm over the couch, and gently glided his hands over her head.

"Baby, let me take care of her. You _just _had a baby, you know the doctor told you to get some rest while the baby sleeps," he said sweetly.

I didn't want to leave my baby though. She needs her mommy, and I wanted to be the one to calm down the screaming unhappy baby, but I knew Eli wasn't going to let me. I wasn't going to _not _try though.

"She's not asleep though," I said. I held onto my baby, and picked up the little lump.

"No, but you are going to be," he said, walking around the couch to sit with me.

"Let me take care of her!" I pleaded. I wanted to help my baby.

"Clare, you're tired, and you need some rest. You know you're exhausted. Don't you want to get some sleep? Let daddy take care of her," he said. Oh god, he hit me in my tender spot. I loved it when he called himself 'daddy'. He was already so dedicated to helping me and Fiona. He just wanted to make our lives easier, and he wanted his little girl to be proud of him. He has so much to prove to this 7-week-old, and he wasn't going to stop until she was happy. Just like me, except that maybe he was right and that I needed my sleep.

I handed her over to him, grunting in the back of my throat while doing so.

When she was finally in her daddy's arms, she looked up at me before turning her stare on her dad.

I slowly walked through the room, up the stairs, and marched into my bedroom. I undressed down to just a shirt and under. I closed my eyes, I listened to music, I watched TV, I used my old full body pillow, but nothing helped. She was finally quiet, and I couldn't hear her, and I had the entire bed, the TV, everything to myself, but I just couldn't help wanting to see my baby.

I sneaked out of my bed, and tip toed out of the room. The floor squeaked while I slipped down the hall and to her door, but it was already open. I peaked in, startling Eli. He mouthed the words "Hi." I waved to him. He was so sweet. Fiona was just a lump in his arms. She had a little strawberry pacifier stuffed in her mouth, and she was just a little sleeping angle. I creeped in, watching my little baby's face twitching cuddled in her father's arms.

I strided over to my sexy, caring fiancé, leaned over our daughter, and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

I knew he was going to be a good dad, because he wanted nothing but to prove to his daughter and any other possible skeptic that he would go to the end of the world to give his daughter anything she could possibly need and want, and that he could just a good dad at 17 as another man could be at 37, or 47, and that love would drive him to be the best father he could be, no matter what is age may be.

He slowly pushed himself out of the chair, and followed me into the bedroom with Fiona still glued to his arm. I laid on my side of the bed while he walked to me, laying her down in the little bassinet next to bed.

We spent five minutes watching our sleeping beauty before we drifted off to a deep slumber, and we weren't woken up for hours.


	25. Engagement Party

2 Weeks Later

"Why are you acting weird?" I asked. All day, he's been bugging me. He won't let me out of the house!

"I just want you to lay down and relax," he said innocently.

"This is my house, too," I said. Who is he to say I shouldn't go outside? I wanted to sit down and listen to some music with my daughter, but no, that's wrong for some unknown reason.

"Clare, just... please," he said.

Oh, God, what was he hiding? Did he wreck the outside bricks? Ruin my garden? What was he hiding?!

"What do you have to hide?" I asked.

"I'm not hiding anything," he said. All the signs were there... he was cheating.

"You keep leaving the house for no reason. You are insisting I stay stuck in here!" I crossed my arms. "Who are you meeting?" I asked.

"Who do you think I have to meet?" he asked. Oh my God, he is cheating.

"Answering a question with a question," I said.

"Who did you meet? Who are you running around with?" I asked just as Glen walked in.

He gave me the worst confused face ever.

"What do you mean?!" he asked. We were practially yelling at each other now.

I got closer so that I could whisper and that way Glen couldn't hear.

"Who are you fucking?" I asked.

A smug look came on his face. His jaw dropped, his eyebrows went up, he ran his toungue along the inside of his lip. He chuckled, which turned into a laugh. What the hell was so funny?! What 'Californian babe' was he screwing around with?!

"What the hell is so funny?" I asked, back to shouting.

"You think I'm cheating?" he asked ever so smuggly.

"Yeah. I do, and it's not funny! Who is she?" I asked after a second.

He walked up closer so that we were almost touching.

"I would just tell her," Glen said, turning around while he walked back out... with his tool box?

"Why does he have a tool box?" I asked. Oh shit, he's cheating and he messed the house up.

"What did you do?" I asked, my stare returning to him.

"I thought I did something nice," he said after a moment, a smile still on his face.

He walked away from me in mid argument and went over to the book shelf and grabbed a camcorder.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I yelled.

He already had it rolling in the blink of an eye.

"I have to record this moment... maybe Fiona will watch it when she get's older," he said, walking back over to me.

"Watch what? Watch you admit to cheating on me and you fucking up the house?" I yelled.

"Okay, maybe in a few decades we will show this to her..." he said.

"This isn't funny, put it away," I said.

"No. I want to record this so I can see your face over and over again after I tell you this news," he said.

I did nothing but yell at him for the longest time, while he just stood there and nodded his head. He only talked to say that he wouldn't put the camera away. I just given up, and he gave me a smile.

"You done?" he asked.

I nodded, tears drying into my skin.

"This, in case you don't already know, is my beautiful fiance and mother of my beautiful child. You can see that she thinks I slept with someone else, and that I screwed the house up, thus the reason her step-father the handy man is here, even though he was here a couple weeks ago helping us plan the budget to our wedding," he could hardly not laugh.

"The reason she thinks this is because I have been refusing her access to the outside of our home, but I keep leaving anyways. I am just going to the stores, but it's what I'm getting that will shock her," he said while another tear ran down my eye.

"Do you want to know why I won't let you outside without a fight?" he asked. All I could do is nod.

He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a black box. He turned it towards the camera, and made a mockingly suprised gasp noise before turning it to me.

"What could this be?" he asked.

My jaw dropped.

"Oh my God, are you serious?" I asked. I couldn't control my voice, it was scratchy and dry.

"You didn't have one," he said.

It was a modern halo split shank white gold diamond engagement ring.

My mind was racing. He bought me a probably triple digit engagment ring, it was so big and beautiful, it probably cost a lot, but at the same time, how would a ring not allow me outside of my house? Why was he acting werid still?

After a moment or so, I finally had to ask.

"_This _is why I can't go outside without you fighting with me?" I felt kind of selfish still thinking he was doing something behind my back after seeing this ring, but if he is cheating, a ring won't make me stay.

"No," was all he said at first. After a what felt like hours, he finally told me.

"Glen, your mom, Alli, Jenna, Adam, Darcy, and your dad are all outside helping me decorate the yard," he said.

"When did they get here?" I practially yelled.

"Yesterday," he said.

"Why can't I see them?!"

"You can after I tell you why theyre here."

I hated that he wasn't telling me anything right away, he was waiting for me to yell at him to go on.

"They are all hear planning an amazing engagment party that was supposed to be a surprise, but I guess it's been ruined for poor paranoid Clare," he said, brushing my cheek with the back of my hand.

I felt so guilty instantly. I was making such a big scene in here, yelling at him for things he didn't do, calling him a cheater, meanwhile he's trying to suprise me with my friends, family, a party, and a expensive engagement ring.

My neck instantly went limp and my whole head dropped, digging my eyes into my hands, and started sobbing.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, this is not totally finished, but I'm not sure as to how to go from here to the engagement party. I think maybe the next chapter will be the party or maybe before whie she is getting ready? I'm not sure, but we will see! I have to be honest, I love the wedding planning!<strong>


	26. Clare Tells Ali & Darcy

**That night**

"I can't believe he told you!" Alli said while she finished my hair and makeup. Since Eli had finally told me what was going on, Alli agreed to help me get ready for it.

"I probably would of left him if he hadn't. I thought he was cheating!"

"Why?" she asked while she did the final touches.

"Because he wouldn't let me out, he kept leaving and saying he was going to the store, but he never had an bags, and he was acting anxious," I said while I smeared a little bit lip stick that Alli had gotten on my skin off.

"Well now you know that it was just true love," Alli said with her hand to her chest and big smile on her face. She messed with my hair a little bit more.

"Alright, your all done. Come out when your ready," she said. She hugged me and kissed me on the head before leaving.

Alli made me look beautiful, but I was still very nervous.

I looked in the mirror. She put a purple tinted lipstick on my lips that I admitedly liked, and did a sparkly silver smokey eye, and pretty pink blush. She straightened my hair and styled it so that instead of being parted, it just when straight back from the hairline. I had long dangling silver chain earrings, and a pentant necklace of the same clor. I wore a tank under a very low cut loose dress and a gold belt. I held on tightly to my engagement ring. still not even believing I had one.

Everyone that was there was my mom, dad, Cece, Bullfrog, Glen, Alli, Jenna, Adam, my grand parent's, Eli's grandparents, and then some of my cousins, some of Eli's cousins, and thankfully, Adam got WhisperHug to come.

There was savory cassacava chips and, in honnor of our first date, there was foods and drinks from Starbucks.

There were fruit drinks, coffee, frappucino's, hot chocolate's, espresso drinks, smoothies, tea's, milk, water, muffin's, scones, ice cream (in almost every flavor), yogurt, fruit, make-your-own sandwhiches, panini's, wraps, whoopie's, apple pies, tarts, and cake pops.

There were several tables in the backyard, all with silver and white flowers, table coverings, and a few little decorations.

I was excited for my friends to finally see my baby girl, and I was excited to see WhisperHug's face when we told them that we want them to play at our wedding. I was excited to see my dad again for the first time in over two months, but this is my engagement party! I'm 17 years old and I have a daughter and I'm having an engagement party! So many statistics being proved wrong, and so many more to prove wrong as well, but I couldn't help feeling sick with nerves and anxiety. We weren't getting married until next year, but it still felt as if everything was rushing by and I didn't have time to breath. As soon as we find out I'm pregnant, we move to California. As soon as we have a baby, were making wedding plans. As soon as were making wedding plans, were throwing an engagement party. I know Eli will be there to help with all of this though. I know I can trust him.

***Breif up***

The night was so good. My family and friends were suprised when they saw that it wasn't a surprise. Everyone thought that Eli just had loose lips, but then he played my paranoia video in front of _everyone! _Everyone saw me cursing, crying, and making a fool out of myself. I looked like a total bitch, and the whole time I hid my face, but they loved it anyways.

Dad made the 'final toast' announcing the engagement. My grandparent's didn't know anything about the wedding, so they were beyond suprised, happy, and proud to hear it.

We made the announcement that Alli and Jenna were going to be my bridemaid's, Adam was going to be the groomesmen, and Darcy is going to be the maid of honnor.

When we told WhisperHug that we would pay them fifty dollars each per hour, they went ape.

Everyone was playing with Fiona. Alli and Adam were like an Aunt and Uncle to this baby!

When I saw how happy everyone was, my nerves just melted away. This was going to be the best year yet.

Scratch that.

The best _rest of our lives _that theyre will ever be. I just know it.


	27. Preperations

My stomach turned again. My shaky hand held my lip balm to my lips, but the smell made me put it away. I felt gross, nervous, and scared. Right outside my bridal shower was going on. One year of planning. I had been thinking about this night for a year. This was my pre-wedding party with my friend's and family and all I could do was sit in the bathroom and throw up. I couldn't tell if it was nerves or not. Okay… maybe that's a lie. I knew exactly why I was throwing up and totally despised the smell of my lip balm… baby number two is on the way. No one knew but me. Okay, that's a lie to. I told Fiona, but she can barely even talk. She didn't know how to say "sister", "brother" or "pregnant", and I doubt she even knows the meaning of the word "baby."

"Clare, why are you hiding in here, you have a bridal shower going on, and Fiona is crying for you!" Alli said, Darcy following shortly behind. I didn't want to deal with this right now. I honestly wanted to just give them their present's and leave. I just grabbed my bag and headed out to get Fiona, but Alli stopped me.

"Whoa, you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine. I just want to see if my baby is okay," I said awkwardly. Both Alli and Darcy could tell something was up, I knew just by looking at their faces.

"Clare, Fiona is fine; Grandma Edwards is taking care of her!" Alli said, trying to get me to feel better.

"It's Softa. She doesn't want to be called Grandma," I reminded her.

"Okay, Softa Edwards, but either way Fiona's okay Clare! What's wrong?" she asked.

Oh God, this was my bridesmaid and maid of honor, not to mention best friend and sister, and I was lying to them. I want to tell them so bad. I can't lie to them. Then again, Eli should also probably know, but I wouldn't be seeing him again until tomorrow at our wedding and we made a silly promise that we wouldn't talk to each other until then. This secret was killing me, and I had to tell them the truth.

"Promise you won't tell anyone here, at the wedding, or in-between?" I asked.

"Yeah," Alli said.

I don't know why I couldn't just tell them both, but on instinct I whispered into Alli's ear the truth.

"I'm pregnant," I whispered.

Alli immediately jerked back with a big "O" face.

"Oh my God!" she said, followed by squeaks and a pee-pee dance.

"What?!" Darcy asked, probably offended I didn't tell her too.

I opened my mouth to talk, but Alli cut me off.

"She's having a baby!" she said.

Immediately Darcy's face changed.

"Oh my God, Clare!" she almost yelled.

"You already have a baby! You're only eighteen, you can't have another baby!" she exclaimed.

"Well she is!" Alli said, running up and hugging me.

Did my sister seriously tell me it was wrong for me to have this baby? During the bridal shower?

"Thanks, Darcy," I said sarcastically.

"Uh, Clare, I'm sure she didn't mean it like that," Alli said, trying to prevent any drama from happening tonight.

"It's just… you're really young Clare, and you still have a lot in front of you," Darcy said, her face changing, trying to make me feel better.

"Yeah, and a second baby will just ruin the rest of my life," I said, again, sarcastically.

Alli looked stuck and confused.

"No, Clare…" Darcy tried, but I was just totally defeated tonight.

"Darcy… I don't care, I just want to go," I said. I left the bathroom, but regretted my decision when I felt tears rushing to my eyes.

I quickly turned around to the water fountain and let a few tears fall before wiping them off and rushing off to the table when Darcy and Alli came out and walked into the brown bricked, perfectly fall decorated to match the theme of the wedding.

Fiona was flapping her arms up and down in her high chair, her curly auburn brown hair flopping around and she was whinning to no end.

"Baby," she said. I frooze and Alli pinched the back of my arm.

"Momma, baby," she said again.

"Clare, what is she talking about?" my mom asked.

"She's probably just mummbling random words," Alli said awkwardly.

My moms eyes went down to my stomach.

"Clare?" she asked.

My eye widened.

"No... mom, she's just one. She dosen't know what she's talking about," I said, sitting down.

"What's wrong baby girl?" I asked, grabbing her hand.

Instantly, she gripped me and startin humming, acting like nothing was wrong.

"Aw, she wanted her momma," Jenna said right next to me, putting her head on my arm.

**Two hours later**

Even though the start of the night was pretty bad, me and Darcy found a moment to talk and even though her comment still stung, she explained the true meaning, and overall we were okay.

I surprised them with fortune cookies Eli and I made that had wedding quotes in the fortunes. We were all back at the hotel, and me, Alli, Jenna, and Darcy were finally all alone. I didn't want to give these to them in front of everyone, and I couldn't wait any longer! I admit, I went a little overboard on the gifts and got them way more stuff then bridesmaid's and maid of honor's usually get, but I couldn't help it, I saw more and more stuff, and besides, I could afford it.

"So, I went a little overboard on something," I admitted to them.

"Clare, did you spend too much on the cake?" Jenna asked, taking her earrings off.

"No," I said.

"Does the dress cost too much?" Darcy asked.

"No," I said again.

"Clare, don't listen to them, it's ok to splurge on something for your own wedding," Alli said, taking her shoes off. We were all staying at a hotel, and we were all sleeping together tonight, and Eli was staying with his friends. Me and Eli reserved two floors of rooms for the guest's since most of them were flying all the way out from Canada. The rooms were all so beautiful and we thought it was gorgeous. The room I was staying in tonight had a little TV area which we were all at right now and a big huge bathroom which was where I would be getting ready at in the morning.

"Actually, it isn't for the wedding. It's for you guys," I said. I pulled the three boxes out of my tote bag and handed them out.

"You over boarded on our gifts?" Darcy asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I guess I did, but I hope you guys like them," I said.

"I want to open mine first!" Jenna said, running over to sit in between Alli and Darcy.

She pulled out _The Hunger Games_.

She read the title aloud.

"Best selling book of 2012," I said.

"I can't wait to read it!" she said enthusiastically.

"A gift certificate the boutique up near the Dot! Oh, Clare, you know I love that place!" Jenna said.

"Obviously," I said a silly.

Overall, Jenna also got a beauty gift package from Sephora, all natural soaps that I made her, different flavor of homemade jams I made her and a gift certificate to her favorite restaurant ever.

I got Alli a gift certificate to her favorite movie theater, silk pajamas, a gift certificate to a spa and a scented candle I made her.

Darcy got tickets to see a baseball game with her new boyfriend, personalized stationary, a new makeup bag, a scarf mom knitted for her and sushi making supplies.

After they thanked me for their gifts, I decided that if I was going to let Alli and Darcy in on my secret, I had to tell Jenna.

"Jenna, there's something I want to tell you," I said. She immediately looked up, curious.

"Um, anything Clare bear," she said.

"I, um, was obviously feeling kinda sick today…" I said nervously. Her eye widened.

"Oh, Clare, are you sick?" she asked, putting her hand on my knee almost on instinct.

"Um, no, but I do have something to tell you, and you can't tell anyone because not even Eli knows," I said.

"You didn't tell him?" Darcy cutted in.

"I just found out," I lied. The truth was I found out five weeks ago, so I'm close to two months pregnant, but I wanted to wait until after the wedding to tell Eli, and I wasn't going to tell anyone else before Eli, but I wasn't going to see him until tomorrow, and I was about to burst, so I told Alli, and now I was going to tell Jenna.

"I, um, I'm pregnant," I said.

"Wha, are you serious?" she asked.

"Yeah, um, baby number two," I said.

"Oh, wow. Clare, does anyone else know?" she asked.

"Just you three. I don't want to tell Eli until after the wedding, not that I could call him before the wedding anyways," I said.

"Wow, Fiona is going to have a little brother or sister; that's exciting!" she said.

"Yeah, I guess. It's scary, but I don't think anyone could ever go through pregnancy not scared about something," I said.

"Well what do you have to be scared of? You don't think Eli will leave you?" Alli asked.

"And you guys have plenty of room," Jenna added.

"Well, yeah, but it brings my confidence down quiet a bit, and I don't know how he'll react, and I don't know how I'm going to take care of two kids," I said, scaring myself. It was true. Totally, completely, one hundred percent true, that I didn't know how I would do any of this, or if Eli would even be happy about having another kid.

"Well you can call us if Eli gets an attitude, and I'm sure Fiona will love having a brother or sister, but I think Eli will be really happy. He's already such a proud papa of Fiona, why wouldn't he be happy of having another kid?" Alli said.

"Your right, I don't know why I'm worried. Everything will work out. We got this far, right?" I asked.

"I didn't think you could do it, but in so many ways, I'm jealous of you," Darcy said.

"Thanks for the back-handed compliment," I said sarcastically.

"Guys, I'm really tired, can we go to bed now?" I asked.

"Yes! You need your rest for tomorrow," Alli said, getting up.

"Everything will be fine Clare," Jenna said before getting up.

Darcy gave me a kiss on the head before heading to our bed.

Before I knew it, everyone was in my room, someone sat Fiona in my lap, and my mom was jerking my arm.

It was the big day.


	28. Wedding

I felt suffocated by the smell of perfume, makeup, and hairspray. I was almost done, they were just checking for any errors... eyeliner that smudged too much, a loose hem... stuff like that.

I loved my dress. The bridal shop almost threw it out because no one was buying it, but I thought it was perfect. It was fitted on the top, and poofed out at my hips. It looked like a normal, big, princess dress, except for the lace and beads. There was beading all around the top, going down the front of the dress and all around it in brown, red, and dark yellow. The best part though, was the lace. It was overlaying lace in the color of brown, yellow, and red, against the white background all over. It was perfect, but no one apparently bought any of the dresses, but everyone here thought it was _perfect._

They straightened my hair and rolled all the way to back where it became a bun. I had a slight brown smoky eye and scarlet lip gloss. Little Fiona was in a brown ruffled dress and had a red cardigan on with a red flower headband to match. My stomach was turning, from both nerves, excitement, and baby. The girls made sure I got breakfast as soon as I woke up to help with the morning sickness, and as it came close to an hour after, they started feeding me granola bars and crackers. It made my mom a little more suspicious, but everyone kept telling her I was just nervous.

I stared at myself in the mirror, Fiona's toy's and Alli and Jenna's baby talking in the background. Everyone but the girls, mom and Cece had left.

"Remember sweetie, you have nothing to be worried about, you look beautiful, and I bet Eli is just as freaked out," my mom said, rubbing my back.

"Oh, I know my baby boy's nervous, he's loved you since he first saw you," Cece said, patting down that last of the flyaway.

"I bet he's shaking like a leaf. Today's a big day, but I know it's going to be perfect," my mom said.

"You look stunning Clare. Oh, I'm so proud of you!" she said, hugging me as hard as she could.

"I love you mom," I said.

"I love you too sweetie," she said before kissing me on the temple.

"Were gonna head over to Eli's room and see how he's doing. We have about an hour before we have to go, so, don't ruin that dress," Cece said. I gave her a big hug.

"I love you Cece," I said.

"I love you too Clare," she said.

"Bye bye Fiona!" she said, waving her hand at Fiona.

"Buh bye!" Fiona replied.

Hearing my little baby talk made me blush.

I thought back to the first time I held her, still covered with nasty crap from utero and crying, wrinkly and red. She looked like an alien to be honest, but she was beautiful to me and Eli. She was already curious her first day of life, and she still was, constantly grabbing things and throwing them everywhere. I remembered exhausted Eli still smiling and ecstatic holding her. She was cleaned and in her little pink onsie, and he held her little feet up to his chest and looked at his new-born daughter in awe. I hope he was willing to do it again.

I slowly walked up closer to the mirror.

_"So this is really me now?" _I thought to myself.

I thought about the last three years... the breaking up, the making up, the sex, the pregnancy test, the plane flight, the new house, the nursery decorating, the labor, the baby, the engagement ring... and now I'm getting married. I always thought I would go to college, stick to my abstinence vows, have an amazing journalist job, and even though I gave up on those dreams, I was living another. I wasn't upset. I felt lucky. So lucky. There are so many single mom's who don't know who the father is to their child or that were used for sex and dumped after those two little lines showed up, and I was living with the man I loved with our daughter, getting ready for the wedding we had planned for months and that was now picture perfect.

Before I knew it, tears were just falling from my eyes. I walked over to grab some toilet paper to blot under my eyes.

"Clare, what's wrong?" Alli asked, getting up from her spot on the floor.

"Nothing. Everything's perfect!" I said, chuckling.

"Oh, Clare," she said, hugging me, tears still falling from me.

**One Hour Later**

We ran off to the reception area first and took pictures. Eli and his friends were there too, but everyone made sure that his party never saw my party, and vise versa. We took some beautiful pictures near the lake. I got to take some pictured with my baby, and Eli did too. I missed him so much, I just wanted to see Eli so bad. Maybe if I saw him, it would take the pressure and nerves off me...

***The Wedding***

**Eli's POV**

My hands were shaking. Right now I was standing next to the priest. Mine and Clare's parent's were here, as well as Adam, Alli, Jenna, Darcy, and Fiona. Adam had her glued to his hip. I was about to see my fiancé and very soon wife walk down the non-existent aisle, and I was shaking like hell. I was shaking and actually threw up this morning. I was nervous as hell. What if I said something wrong? What if I don't look good to her? What if something goes wrong? What if my vows aren't as good as her's? Everyone looked stunning and I was excited to get to the reception, but I really was just hoping that I would get through this. Maya had also thankfully came. She was playing the violin for us, and she looked beautiful as well.

I looked up and saw my beautiful bride walk towards me, her arm wrapped around her father, making me think about how I would feel the day I walked my baby down the aisle. God, I didn't even want to think about it.

She smiled at her dad while he joined the group and she walked up to me, standing directly in front of me.

She looked gorgeous, her eyes were such a brilliant ocean bright color that couldn't help but get lost in. Her lips looked beautiful with a cherry like glaze over them. Her body looked so amazing in that dress. I couldn't believe I was about to marry this women. The same women I ignored for days because my feeling's for her were too intense for me to handle. Our beautiful daughter was not six feet from us, watching her mommy and daddy get married.

I was lost in thought when the priest tugged both of our arm's.

"I believe you both prepared some vows?" he asked.

"Yeah," me and Clare said nervously said at the same time.

He took a step back while we got our cards.

I took a deep breath and lett'er rip.

"I love you for your beauty, your intelligence, your kindness, and for the way you always know how to make me feel so special. So on top of all the other vows that I will make to you on our wedding day, I also vow to always appreciate how lucky I am to have someone who makes me feel the way you do and to continue to try as hard as I can to make you feel as special as you make me feel, forever and ever," I said. I could hear a few 'aw's' in the crowd, but what made me the happiest man alive was the fact my beautiful bride was smiling back at me with those big blue eyes that instantly caught my eye the first time we saw each other.

"You have been my best friend, mentor, playmate, confidant and my greatest challenge. But most importantly, you are the love of my life and you make me happier than I could ever imagine and more loved than I ever thought possible. You have made me a better person, as our love for one another is reflected in the way I live my life. So I am truly blessed to be a part of your life, which as of today becomes our life together," Clare said.

"Do you, Clare Edwards take this man, Elijah Goldsworthy as your husband, to love him and to honor him, to nurture, serve and support him, in times of joy and in times of difficulty? Do you promise to remain by his side regardless of what trouble befalls you, and in the presence of temptation to forsake this love, do you promise to remain steadfast and true? Do you promise with all your heart and soul to honor this vow till death do you part?"

"I do,"she said in the sexiest way.

"Do you, Elijah Goldsworthy take this woman, Clare Edwards as your wife, to love her and to honor her, to nurture, serve and support her, in times of joy and in times of difficulty? Do you promise to remain by her side regardless of what trouble befalls you, and in the presence of temptation to forsake this love, do you promise to remain steadfast and true? Do you promise with all your heart and soul to honor this vow till death do you part?"

"I do," I said.

He skipped the whole "man and wife" thing, and just simply said;

"You may now kiss the bride."

I took a deep breath while I took a step forward. I gently brushed my hand against her cheek, and went in for it. Her soft red lips collided with mine while she rested her hand on my shoulder, which quickly creeped up to my neck. I could feel the goose bumps on her skin while the wind blew. After our lips broke apart, I quickly moved my lips to her ear.

"Is it me, or are you cold?" I asked. She giggled and gently pushed me away while I unbuttoned my jacket, revealing my brown button down shirt and red tie. I whipped around Clare and she stuck her arms through the sleeves.

She tugged on my arm, whispering "Come on!"

We started with a walk, which turned to a run out of the bare area and down the grass path, being meeted by the photographer taking pictures. We rushed to the vintage car we had parked outside and slammed ourselves into the back door, our lips clashing together crazily. Our hand moved across each others body, thirsty for each others touch. I embraced my new wife in my arms, feeling a her warm tongue against mine. We almost jumped when we heard everyone finally come up, getting in the cars behind us. She fell out of my lap, and grabbed my hand, my arm around her. My dad entered the car, started it up, and we headed to our reception.


	29. Reception

**Clare's POV**

I felt like I was going to die. We were in a little area just to the side of the hallway/gathering room. Everyone was entering, and Eli and me would be last. My dad, Glen, Alli and Jenna were already sitting. Mom was walking over to our table holding Fiona. Eli had me wrapped in his arms, and my head was against his chest. We giggled every time we heard Fiona. She kept saying "Hi!" to everyone while my mom walked her past the group of people.

Eventually everyone got in their seat and it was me and Eli's turn.

"Everyone, welcome the new bride and groom, Eli and Clare Goldsworthy," my sister said on the microphone at the DJ booth.

We walked into the room while everyone stood and clapped. It was beautiful. The walls were already a cream color, but since it was dark, they were able to put lights on the top and bottom of the room that shined down on the wall, making it look orange, yellow, red, and brown. The cake was white with fondant branches going up all over it. It was so beautiful. There was fake leaves all over the floor, and the table coverings were the perfect mix of red and brown. There weren't a lot of decoration, but they did make the room look like the perfect mix of chic and natural. We took our seat at _our wedding._

**Half an Hour Later**

"I raise my glass and toast my daughter and the man she has chosen to be her life companion. A father sometimes doubts this day will ever come, and sometimes he fears it. My daughter is a princess to me, and will always be my little girl. May happiness and joy be with her always." my father said into the microphone, almost making me cry while I bounced litte Fiona in my lap. My mom stood up as my dad handed her the microphone.

"I'd like to thank everyone for coming," she said, then looked at Eli.

"Welcome to the family, Eli, and congratulations Bullfrog and Cece for raising a truly amazing son. Eli, you have made my daughter the bubbliest, most expressive, happiest women on this Earth. When even Randal and I couldn't be there to help her, you helped her through whatever problem she may have. You have supported her in everything she does and never hold her back from the things she wants most in life. Even she admit's that she was very naive at one point, and scared of many things, but you have helped her overcome whatever it may be that held herself back. I thank you, Eli, for being there when I couldn't, but most of all Eli, I thank you catching my daughter while she fell. You have made me the proudest mother alive, Clare. Thank you both," she said. Eli and I kept squeezing eachother's hand tighter and tighter under the table. Tears were streaming down my face at this point. She handed the mic over to Darcy.

"Good Evening! For those of you who don't know me, I am Darcy Edwards, the very proud big sister of our glamorous bride. I want to start by congratulating bride and groom, and thanking all of you for coming here today. As children, Clare and I were pretty much inseparable, and we always managed to keep each other laughing. May your love be like the wind; strong enough to move the clouds, soft enough to never hurt, but always never ending. So here's to love, laughter, and happily ever after. Cheers!" she said.

She handed the mic over to Bullfrog.

"I remember when me and Cece first met Clare. It's a hard to not think of it today. Who couldn't forget the aggravation in Eli's eyes?" I laughed, remembering how embrassed Eli was when Cece and Bullfrog invited me to stay the night at Eli's house.

"I am a proud father to my son Eli, especially on this day, seeing how he overcame some pretty tough times to be here. I have also been the proud grandfather to a beautiful baby girl for one year and two months," he said, pointing at Fiona. Everyone in the room clapped, which overall made Fiona clap too while she stared at her grandfather.

"Clare, just like your mother thanks my child, I am thanking you. Thank you for not giving up on my son. Through his health problems, through his past, you were the thing that kept him strong and I thank you for being his rock. I remember when he came home from his first day at Degrassi, he told me the story of your broken eyeglasses. Did you know his throat got dry while he told me? He blamed it on the air," he said. The whole room chuckled.

"Clare, you have made him the loving, responsible, happy groom, husband, and father he is today. I am so happy he has finally found the girl of his dreams. Congratulations both of you, and Clare, welcome to our family," he said, tears coming to his eyes.


	30. Honeymoon

Is arm was wrapped around me while we walked down the dark road. It was day two of the honeymoon in Paris, the honeymoon of our dreams, and were walking through a quaint little town after leaving our restaurant. Tonight was the night I was finally going to tell Eli that we were having another baby. I was nervous. I didn't know if he would be happy about us having another kid. I had the top piece of our cake from the wedding in a box, and were planning to walk down to a river to eat it. What he didn't know was that I had the catering company quickly add some icing on the top that said 'Ready for baby #2?'. I know he loved Fiona and loved being a dad, but it's so much harder than we thought. Maybe it was because Fiona has such an attitude sometimes. She always is whining about something.

"What do you think so far?" he asked.

"Um... of what?" I asked.

"The honeymoon... being married," he said into my ear before kissing the back of my neck.

"I'm enjoying it very much, husband," I said, leaning up for a kiss.

"I'm glad to hear it, wife," he said, leaning down to connect our lips.

"Can I be honest?" I asked when we broke apart.

"About anything," he said, kissing my eye brow.

"I miss our baby," I said.

"I miss her too," he said while we turned the corner to the bench near the river we wanted to sit at. I felt the butterflies in my stomach. I was so excited to tell him!

"Come on!" I said, tugging his arm so that he would run with me to the bench.

"Why are you in such a rush?" he asked while we ran to the bench.

"I want you to see something!" I said while whipped around and I slammed myself down on the bench.

"What, what do you want me to see?" he asked after we sat down.

"Well, I had them made a change to the cake," I said, smiling like an idiot while I opened the box.

He looked down and read it out loud.

"Ready for baby number two," he said.

"W-w-what?" he asked, a small smile forming on his face. I took a big deep breath.

"W-We're having another one!" I said, my hand shaking.

He grabbed my hand and looked deep in my eyes.

"Why are you shaking?" he asked.

"I'm nervous about how you feel about this," I said honestly.

A bigger smile came across his face.

"It's suprising, and I wasn't expecting this on the honeymoon," he said. My breathing slowed.

"I thought we'd be making a baby instead of have one," he said, already laughing at my reaction.

"Eli!" I shouted.

He smiled big and just kept laughing.

"Wait... make one?" I asked.

He raised his eyebrows and kept chuckling.

"You want to have another one?" I asked.

"Fiona deserves a sibling or two," he said after a moment.

I smiled and laughed, the nerves finally melting from me. I scooted over to sit right next to him on the bench and hugged him by the waist. He wrapped his arm around me and kissed the top of my head. After a moment I broke the silence.

"What are we going to name this one?" I asked.

"God, Clare, were not the far along are we?" he asked, leaning his head back.

I giggles, knowing that would be his reaction. I kissed his chest through his shirt.

"Are you ready for number two?" I asked.

"Nope. I'm just gonna wing it," he said.

I looked at him.

"Wing it?" I asked.

He shrugged.

"That's what I've done the past two years," he said.

I scoffed.

"We better be ready for this one. It's gonna be a hand full with two," I said.

"We'll get through it. It's not like the end of the world... it's actually the opposite when you think about it. Are you ready to go through it again?" he asked.

I thought for a second.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

><p><strong>I would like to thank all of your for reading Pregnant?! Special thanks go out too JDDCdancer1497 for help while I was first getting started, degrassiluver15 for being there since literatly the beginning, krisslol, stilldollthorns &amp; everyone for their support!<strong>

**Next chapter will be an update chapter telling you what happens as they go on with the rest of their lives, and that will be the LAST CHAPTER of the story! I have to be honest, I'm both happy and sad its ending!**

**Thank you guys once again for the support! It means the world to me!**


	31. Clare's Pregnancy: 39 Weeks

**I am strarting the story up again! I missed it so much, I had too! This is picking up on the last week or so of Clare's second pregnancy.**

* * *

><p>"Alright, your measuring just right," the doctor said with a smile.<p>

I smiled and rubbed my big stomach.

The doctor wrapped the measuring tape up and hung it around her neck. She placed her hand on my stomach.

"Ava is going to be a very healthy little girl," she said.

"I'm glad," I said.

"So how's Fiona?" she asked.

She must not have realized that she asked that question twice before today.

"Um, same old, same old. She's a bit of a wild child. Kinda crazy, she obviously takes after me," I giggled, thinking back on all the stories my mom told me about my young childhood.

"Oh, she probably just wants your attention," the doctor said, walking over to the counter.

"I don't think that's it. I think she just want's to explore everything around her," I said.

"That too, maybe you should try getting her new toys and and books, that should intrest her," the doctor said, coming back with more stuff.

"Yeah, probably. I was thinking the same thing," I said.

She turned on the big sonogram thing. It amazes me how many pre natal appointments I've had, yet I still call it 'the big sonogram thing'.

She put some lube at the end of the scope.

"Now, I'm going to have too check your cervix to make sure it's preparing correctly for birth, so I'm going to have to use this. I'm going to need you to take your pants and underwear off," she said.

"Oh, goodie," I said sarcasticly. It's hard having a piece of plastic shoved up you and act like everything is normal.

Once my clothing was removed, she slowly and carefully inserted the scope.

"This looks good," she said. She pointed to a dot on the screen.

"See this?" she said.

"Yes," I said.

"This is your cervix. The white area is your mucus plug. It's starting to thin out and your begining to slowly dialate," the doctor said.

My eye's widened. Did she just say I'm dialating?

"Is that good?" I asked.

She looked back at me smiling.

"It's very good!" she said.

"It means your body is getting ready to go into labor," she said, turning back.

"Alright, were done here, but I am going to have too use my fingers to check that your softening," the doctor said.

"Oh, great," I said.

She slowly pulled out the scope and applied a bit of gel to her gloved hand.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yep," I said.

She pushed into me, going all the way up too the top.

"Ow," I quietly said.

"I know it's uncomfortable, just give me another few seconds," the doctor said.

After few seconds, she pulled herself out.

"Good, your very good, your bodies good, your health is good," she said, taking the glove off.

She leaned in and felt my stomach.

"And more importantly, your baby is good," she said.

"Good," I said.

"You can get dressed, and I will meet you outside," the doctor said.

She walked out and slipped my underwear and pants back on.

Wow. My second baby... and I'm not even old enough to drink yet.

I wobbled out of the doctors room and walked down the hall where she was talking to a co worker.

"Alright, well if you don't go into labor by the 25th, I will see you next week," she said.

"It's still weird that my baby is due on my birthday," I said.

"Ah, it happens more then you think," the doctor said.

She went through my papers one more time.

"You can sign out here, and let's go ahead and plan your next appointment, just incase," she said.

"Okay," I said.

I made the appointment and said goodbye to everyone before leaving the office. I got my coat from the waiting room and wobbled to the elevator, out the door, and into my car. I pulled my phone out of my purse and hit call under Eli's name.

I was pulling out of the parking lot when he answered.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey, I'm leaving the doctor's office," I said.

"Awesome, can't wait to finally have you home," Eli said.

"Yeah," I said. Of course he can't...

"What's wrong?" I heard him say with genuine concern.

I sighed.

"It's always the same thing. I wake up, take Fiona to the day car center, go to work, and come home to help you with Fiona. I mean come on, were living in a routine, and were too young for this," I said.

"Well I think were too late to live young, wild and free," Eli said.

"I know, and I love my job and I love our family, I love everything, but I just wish there was more excitement," I said.

"Well, how about this. When you come home, we'll do whatever you want," he said.

I smiled. He was always treating me like his princess.

"I want to go out. We only have a week before the babie's born, and I want to have fun!" I said. I didn't think he would say yes, but maybe it would help him.

"Alright, we'll call for a babysitter, we'll go out to eat, go out to the club, whatever you want to do," Eli said.

Oh... wow.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, totally. Your right, we need more fun," he said.

"Awesome!" I said with excitement.

"Babe, I'm driving, I'll see you when I get home," I said.

"Your driving? Don't drive and talk on the phone at the same time! Geez woman," he said.

"Sorry!" I said jokingly.

"Bye," I said.

"Bye," he said.

Yay!

Ava bumped me in the ribs.

"Geez, your a buzy girl!" I said to her.

She responded by bumping me again.

"Good timing," I giggled.

She bumped me again.

I smiled.

When I looked up I saw a meternity store, and thought about when I was pregnant with Fiona, and how I always bought a million things at once, and I how I was so busy during this pregnancy that I didn't even buy a nursing bra yet.

I turned the corner and parked in a parking garage. I got out of the car and wrapped my coat around me tightly as a strong gust of winter air hit.

Lord is it freezing in New York in February.

When I got to the corner, I ran into an awfully sweet older gentleman.

"When are you due?" he asked with a smile.

"Uh, next week, on my birthday," I said,

"Oh, well happy birthday to both of you!" he said.

I smiled.

"Thanks," I said.

"Yeah, I'm here with my grandkids," he said. I then noticed a pre teen behind him with his headphones on, texting on his phone along with a little six year old who was wrapped around his leg.

I smiled down at the little girl.

"Hi!" I said, waving.

She just looked at her grandfather.

"Don't be so shy!" he said. I giggled. When I was her age, I acted the same way when people complimented me.

The light turned green for us too walk and I started to go until I felt him on my arm.

"Let me help you," he said.

"That's okay," I said.

"Now now, when I was growing up, it was customary to help a women who was so close to giving birth, especially a young lady like you," he said.

I smiled and held my arm out.

"Thank you," I said.

"Your very welcome ma'am," he said. He helped me wobble across the street, I thanked him once more, and went into the store.

I got my bras and pads and hurried out of there as fast as I could. I wobbled back across the street, got in my car, and went home.

When I walked into the door of our amazing apartment, I heard silence.

"Hello?" I called out, turning out of the foyer.

I saw Eli leaning against the wall on his phone. He pushed himself off the wall when he saw me.

"Hey," he said.

"Your home a little late," he said.

"Yeah, I stopped at the store, finally got my bras and pads," I said.

"Here, let me take your coat off," he said. I handed him my bags and wiggled out of my coat.

"Thanks," I said.

"So hows Fiona?" I asked.

"Oh, good, she already fell asleep," he said from the foyer.

"I hope she wasn't too much trouble," I said.

"Nah, she was fine," he said, walking out of the foyer with a smile on his face.

"Now, you and me, are going out!" he said.

"What about the babysitter?" I asked.

"She's already in there, I'm just waiting on you," I said.

"Okay, okay, I'll go get dressed," I giggled.

I walked into our room and went into the bathroom. I decided not to add any more makeup or do anything else to my hair.

I walked back into the bedroom and pulled on a sexy zebra dress. It was a halter top with a deep v neck cut and a little bit of lace. I put on my gold earrings, my long stringed white beaded necklace, and put on my blue sunglasses. As I was walking out I saw an old pair of dog ears headband. I held it up, remembering the Halloween I wore them with Eli and Fiona. I giggles and slipped those on too.

I walked out and stood, waiting to get Eli's attention, but he kept messing with his phone.

I walked a little more forward and leaned on the wall, sighing as I did so.

He finally looked up and his eyes widened.

I smiled.

"You like?" I asked.

"I love!" he said happily.

"Make me look like floozy!" he said.

I giggled and curled my finger, signaling him to follow me.

I changed him out of his t-shirt-jacket-baggy skinny jean combo and into a sleek button up shirt and jeans.

"There," I said.

"Let's go!" I said.

We got into the car and took off.

I was suprised at all he had planned for me. He took me out to eat at my favorite bistro, even though he hated it, and we went dancing at a night club. It was a lot of fun!


	32. 3 Chores Not To Do When Pregnant

When I woke up the next morning, I heard a lot of commotion from the living room. I slowly got up and looked around, realizing Eli wasn't there. I sat in bed for a while and looked around the bedroom that had a ton of sunshine coming through...

I got out of bed and slipped on my underwear and pulled Eli's huge shirt on.

I walked out of the room to see Eli and our neighbor Mike trying to move my couch around with Fiona in a play pen behind her, like she was still a little baby.

"What are you doing to my apartment?" I asked.

Eli looked at me with obvious confusion since I was just in my underwear.

"Were moving the furniture around," he said.

Mike looked me up and down.

"A new type of lingerie?" he asked.

"Yeah, called Eli Chic..." I said while pulling Fiona out of the play pen.

I sat Fiona down on the ground and she ran up to my leg.

"Don't let her run around, she's going to get hurt," Eli said.

"What, are you a helicopter parent now?" I asked.

Eli gestured to the couch.

"We're moving furniture!" Eli said.

"Well since you won't let me do my chores like I'm supposed too, I guess I can watch her!" I said.

Eli smirked.

"Again, we're moving furniture, and again, your 39 weeks pregnant, your due in a week!" Eli said.

I just rolled my eyes and rubbed my stomach while I watched Fiona find an intrest in the wall.

I felt Eli's hand rub my stomach as he kissed my ear. He moved his lips to my huge stomach, giving it a kiss aswell.

"Fiona, come kiss mommy's tummy," Eli said.

Fiona turned to look at him, and Eli picked her up, putting her on his hip. He pointed to my stomach, and she leaned her head in. She didn't really kiss my stomach, she just head butted it, which made me giggle.

Eli pointed to my stomach again.

"That's sissy," he said.

Fiona started buzzing like a bee, making a 'zzz' sound, trying to copy what her dad said. She was really good at speaking, especially for her age.

My thoughts were interupted when I saw a little black thing on the wall...

I got closer to it and realized it was an ant.

I whipped myself around and looked at Eli.

"I told you we need to use ant spray!" I said.

Eli sighed and leaned down to pick up a shoe.

"I'll squish," he said.

I held my arm up, blocking him from moving.

"No Eli, a real spray, we have an infestation!" I said.

Eli held up his shoe again.

"Okay, first of all, they are coming in from the kitchen, and using a toxic spray in there is a hazard, and second of all, and I can't stress this enough, your 39 weeks pregnant!" Eli said.

I rolled my eyes.

"You say that about everything," I said.

"You were just like this when you were pregnant with Fiona, all you did was just make it harder on yourself and tried to get me to do stuff that we both know is harmful for you," Eli said.

"Yeah, like refinising that table, or getting rid of insects?" I asked, gesturing to both an old table against the wall, and the problem corner in the kitchen.

"You know that both are unhealthy for you," Eli said. I could tell he was exasperated.

"Eli..." I started before he interupted me.

"Your due in a week. Then we'll get it all done, but, you just have too wait one more week," Eli said.

"Eli, ants crawl into my sode cans at night. That's gross!" I said.

"Then don't leave soda cans by the bed! Your making it easy," Eli said.

I sighed.

"The day I give birth to this baby, you are calling the professionals," I said before walking away.

I walked into the bedroom and got dressed for work.


	33. Ava's BirthdayWhat Will She Be Like?

We laid across the couch with Eli behind me while he ran his fingers over my stomach. We had just finished the almost impossible task of putting Fiona to bed. She was still crying, but at least we knew she would fall asleep, at some point.

"She's such a wild child," Eli said.

I chuckled.

"Tell me about it," I said.

Eli sighed and laid his head on top of my head.

"Do you think this baby will be the same way?" Eli asked.

I thought about it.

"Well, when I pregnant with Fiona, I thought she would be rather calm, and gentle, but she wasn't. This time, I feel like Ava is rather crazy, and wild. Maybe she won't be either," I said.

"It would be rather nice to have a calm, gentle, sleepy baby," he said.

I giggled.

"If only," I said.

I sighed.

"What do you think?" I asked.

Eli was silent for a moment.

"No, I don't think she'll be the same. I think she will be more calm," he said.

"I think she'll be a dreamer," he said.

I smiled.

"Me too," I said. We shared a short kiss.

He held me, as we slept the night away in the living room.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span><span>**_**Yes, very short, but needed, since I haven't updated in a few days.**


	34. Clare's Pregnancy: 40 Weeks

**I know it as been a while, I just have been side tracked since I am now going to a new school, and the system is complicated, so I have had to deal with that! Anyways, sorry for the delay, planning on uploading lots of new chapters soon :)**

* * *

><p>It was official, my due date was today. I stared at the calender, which had February 26th circled. I stared at the red circle, feeling myself get more and more nauseated. It was so frustrating knowing that I should be in labor, getting ready to hold my baby, but it just wasn't happening.<p>

Eli slowly walked into the kitchen, holding Fiona's hands as she walked in front of him.

I ignored him and just stared at the calender.

I noticed Eli look up at the calender, even though I knew he knew what today was.

"Babe, I know your upset, and that's okay, but don't let it ruin the day," Eli said, trying to be supportive.

"'Ruin the day'? I am supposed to be in the hospital giving birth to my baby, and instead I'm at home staring at a calender," I said.

Fiona plopped down on the floor and started playing with one of her toys.

Eli walked up and put his hands on my huge belly.

"The baby will come when the baby is ready. Only the baby knows when the baby will be born, so cut her some slack," he said. He pulled me in as much as he could, and gave me a kiss on my forehead.

"I know, I just wish she would hurry up," I said.

Eli always has a certain way of calming down.

_1 Hour Later_

I sat on the cold plastic bed at the doctors office. We had to schedule another appointment since my today was my due date. I looked over at Eli and saw him sitting in the little chair, and I watched as Fiona wiggled around on his lap with a sippy cup. He watched her carefully, and I knew it was because he wanted to be extra sure she didn't hit her head. He was very overprotective of his baby girl.

"Hi Clare!" the doctor said, rushing in. She walked over to the sink and washed her hands before doing anything else.

"Hi Dr. Beller," I said.

She walked up to my side and noticed Fiona was in the room as well.

"Why hello there little girl!" she said to Fiona, but Fiona just continued to wiggle around and was now chewing on her sippy cup.

Dr. Beller just giggled and went on as usual.

"So how are you feeling?" the doctor asked.

"Um, normal, I guess," I said.

"Mhm," he doctor hummed.

"I'm just going to ask you to lay back so we can do an exam," she said.

I just laid back, because I knew she was going to say it anyways.

She brought the ultrasound machine up towards the bed and told me to pull up my shirt. I did as she said, and Eli came over to my side so he could see the baby. She squirted the gel onto my belly.

We looked at the screen for a moment, waiting for what the doctor had to say. I looked up and noticed Eli smiling.

Soon the doctor was pointing around on the screen.

"Right here, we can see how her chest and back moves as she's breathing, and she's moving perfectly normal," the doctor said.

She moved across my belly.

"And right here, we can see her hands opening and closing, which tells me her muscle tone is where it should be as well," the doctor said.

"Finally, I'm looking at the amount of amniotic fluid, and there seems to be a problem," she said a bit slower.

"What kind of a problem?" Eli asked.

The doctor looked at it a little more.

"There's not enough," the doctor said.

"What do you mean? She live's in that, there has to be amniotic fluid. What do you mean there isn't enough?" I asked.

"Well..." the doctor started.

She frooze, and Eli and I looked back and forth from each other to the doctor.

"There could be a problem with the placenta," she finally said.

"The placenta is what keeps the baby alive," Eli said.

The doctor nodded her head.

"So now what?" I asked.

"Well I think we should do some more tests, but you'll probably need to be induced," the doctor said.

There was a moment of silence.

"Today?" I asked.

"Yes, probably," the doctor said.

"Doesn't that hurt a lot?" I asked.

"It can. We'll be giving you a medicine that will kick start your labor, and it may cause very strong contractions since it's supposed to act to quicken labor, but not all mother's suffer from a lot of pain after given it. It's not as bad as it looks on TV," the doctor said.

I noticed that Eli looked confused.

"What do you mean induce?" he asked.

"Well there's problem's with the amniotic fluid, so Clare needs to go into labor soon," the doctor said.

"But how?" Eli asked. I knew he was getting more and more confused.

The doctor began to wipe the gel off of me and the equipment while explaining what she planned to do.

"Well first we are going to do some more tests, and when it comes time to induce, we will give Clare medication and try many techniques to get Clare's labor started," the doctor said.

"But I'm not overdue," I said.

"But the amniotic fluid is too low, and that can be very dangerous," she said.

I could feel tears raise up into my eyes, and both Eli and the doctor noticed.

"Clare, we will monitor everything, and I can promise that everything will be okay," the doctor said.

"I don't want anything to be wrong with my baby," I said.

"If the doctor says it will be okay, it will be okay," Eli said.

I took a deep breath and looked up at him.

I nodded my head and looked up at the doctor.

"What other tests do we have to do?" I asked.

"A nonstress test, and then we need to check the cervix," she said.

I nodded, and looked up at Fiona, who was on Eli's hip.

I sighed.

"Let's do it," I said.

_After The Nonstress Test_

I was in the room with only the doctor. Eli was in the waiting room with Fiona.

We were doing the same tests I had to do a week before. She squirted some blue gel onto the probe and slowly inserted where it needed to go.

"Just checking the cervix..." she said.

I didn't even bother looking, it was just the mucus plug, which looked like a light blob on the screen.

"It's positioning is good, it's thinned out, it's dilating, so everything is looking good," she said.

"Great," I simply replied, looking down at my big belly.

The doctor noticed how upset I was.

She slipped the scope out and started to clean up.

"Everything will be okay," she said for the fifteenth time.

"I know," I said. I didn't want to be rude, but I was getting annoyed of being told that.

When she was done cleaning everything up, she spread my legs apart.

"I'm going to have to check how soft it is," she said.

I looked down. She had to do _what?!_

"Do you have too?" I asked.

She nodded her head.

"Yep," she said.

I groaned in the back of my throat.

"Okay," I said.

I opened my legs and she pushed her fingers up, going all the way to the cervix. I groaned in pain as she pushed on it.

"It's alright..." she said.

After a few seconds, she finally pulled out.

"It's defiantly softening," she said.

"So what now?" I asked.

"Now... we induce," the doctor said.

My eyes widened.

Looks like I'm not going past my due date after all.

_In The Labor And Delivery Room_

I sat in the room laced up in a hospital gown by myself. Since we didn't have any family in New York, Eli was having trouble finding someone to watch Fiona, and so he wasn't allowed to come in to the room. I sat on my own, crying. I never wanted it to happen like this. I would rather wait a week then have too sit in a hospital room all on my own, knowing something was wrong with my baby.

I looked around the cold dark room. There wasn't a lot of space, and the lighting wasn't good. I was scared, and now, alone.

The door opened, surprising me.

I laid back and waited for whoever it was to turn the corner so I could see them.

I heard rustling, and I couldn't make out who it was.

I just sat there. I just wanted to relax.

I let my head fall back and I closed my eyes.

I heard whoever it was walk towards me, but then stop.

"Are you okay?" I heard Eli ask.

I quickly looked up at him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

Eli hurried to sit next to me.

"I found someone to watch Fiona, are you okay?" he asked, wiping away tears.

"Who?" I asked.

"Fiona. She asked what was going on, and it turns out she's visiting her mom in New York, so she came by to pick Fiona up, and we hurried over to our place to get her traveling bed," he said.

I felt my whole body release a little more tension.

"Good. I was getting nervous not having you here," I said.

I smiled a little, as he kept his hands on my neck.

"Why are you crying?" he asked.

I felt my whole face scrunch up again.

"'Cause I'm scared," I said.

Eli pulled me in, holding me as tight as he could.

"Me too," he said.

I sighed.

"Thank you, I'm sick of people telling me over and over that everything is okay," I said as we both pulled back.

Eli looked at me funny.

"I can see how that would be annoying," Eli said sarcastically.

"I just want to know that what I'm feeling is okay, and that people would stop saying that everything is okay when something is obviously not okay," I said.

"Yeah," he said.

He looked down at my belly and then back at me.

"It's not fair to you," he said.

I brought him back in for another hug, and this time, I didn't want to let go.

We stayed there for as long as we could, until the doctor and her nurses came in.

"Well Clare, are you ready?" she asked, holding the medicine she was about to give me.

"Yeah," I said.

"Alright," she said.

She walked over to my IV bag and replaced the bag even though it was full.

"This has the Pitocin, which is what will begin your labor and contraction," she said, which was nothing we didn't already know.

"Thank you. When will it start working?" I asked.

"Um, you might want to give it a little while," she said looking at the clock.

"I'd say maybe an hour?" she said.

We nodded our heads.

"Okay," I said.

"I'll be back in a little while. Until then, relax!" she said.

Then her and all the nurses left.

I looked at Eli.

He was busy looking around.

"So now what?" I asked.

Eli shrugged.

"I brought my laptop, so we can watch Netflix if you want?" he suggested.

I nodded.

"Sure, sounds good," I said.

Eli pulled his laptop up and pulled up **The Shawshank Redemption.**

_Halfway Into The Movie_

I tried to ignore the minor pain, but now it hurt to much.

I rolled onto my back, moaning in pain as I clenched onto my own stomach.

Eli immediately stopped the movie and closed the laptop.

"Breath," he simply said.

I took a deep breath in and an a even deeper breath out. It was simple, but sometimes it worked good enough.

"Hold my hand and squeeze," he said.

I wanted to ask how he knew so much about what helps me with pain relief, but it was working, and I didn't want to mess it up.

I squeezed his hand and took several deep breaths before it passed.

"How did you know that would help?" I asked.

He chuckled.

"You think I haven't learned a thing or two from living with you?" he asked.

I looked at him, confused.

"When you were on your period," he elaborated.

I chuckled.

"Oh, right," I said.

I remembered the many nights I woke up in a ton of pain and hid in the bathroom and the kitchen, and Eli would have to lure me back into the bedroom.

Just then the doctor came in, making us both jump.

"How are things?" she asked.

"They're hurting more," I said.

"Oh, well I think I should go ahead and check how dilated you are," she said, slipping on some gloves.

I nodded.

She moved down to the end of the bed.

"I just need to have you lie flat on your back," she said.

I tried to get as comfortable as I could.

I felt her as she pushed into me, going up to check.

"Your moving along good," she said while pulling herself out.

"It's actually going along faster then I thought it would," she said.

"That's okay, right?" Eli said.

"Yes. Obviously we want to make sure the baby is ready, but I think this will be a healthy short labor," she said.

"What time is it?" I asked.

I looked around, but the only clock was too high for me to read.

"It's about 7:00. Are you getting tired?" the doctor asked.

I nodded my head.

"Alright, well, we'll let you get some sleep," she said.

"Thank you," I replied.

As soon as she left, I let my body go limp. Eli stood up and moved back to the chair.

I looked over at him.

"I love you," I said.

He placed his hand on my stomach.

"I love you too," he said.

"I'm going to get some sleep while I can," I said.

"That's probably a great idea," he said.

He leaned over and kissed me on my forehead.

"Get some rest," he said against my skin.

"I will," I said.

At that sudden moment, I felt a sharp pain across my abdomen.

Eli clenched up as much as I did and grabbed my hand.

"While you can Clare, while you can," he said.

I tried to laugh through the pain.

"Okay, got it," I said.

**_Two Hours Later_**

I woke up to Eli violently shaking me.

"Wake up," he said.

"What?" I asked.

"They want to see how dilated you are," Eli said.

When I looked up, I realized that the doctor and the nurse's were all around the bed.

"Oh, okay," I said.

I was way too tired to be doing this.

I rolled onto my back, but I kept my eyes closed. She did what she had to do.

"Well, Clare, I got good news," the doctor said.

I held onto my stomach in pain.

"What is it?" I said through gritted teeth.

"Your far enough along to wear we can give you an epidural," the doctor said with a smile on her face.

"Good!" I said. I rolled onto my side in pain.

Eli rubbed his thumb against my temple.

"It's okay," he whispered.

I breathed in while I squeezed his hand.

"Do you want it?" the doctor asked.

I wasn't able to answer. It would have to be a few minutes before I could...

"Yes," Eli said for me.

"I'm going to have to hear Clare say it," the doctor said.

Good lord.

"For God's sake, yes!" I hissed in pain.

"Okay, shh..." Eli said.

She sat me up and felt her clean my back off.

"You'll feel some pressure, and then a cold sensation going down your spine. Some might say it feels like a waterfall," the doctor said.

It felt a little gross, feeling the medicine going down my back, but it also felt good.

I sighed in relief as she pulled the needle out of my back.

"You can go ahead and lay back," she said.

I laid down and took a deep breath in.

"It will take about 20 minutes for the epidural to kick in," the doctor said.

"Okay," I said. I was almost in tears because of how much pain I was in.

"Your doing good Clare, just try to rest as much as you can," she said.

"It hurts too much," I said.

"Well since I've given you the epidural, you can't get up, but I can get you a warm blanket or a warm water bottle," she said.

"The water bottle please," I said.

"Alright, I'll go get you one, and you just relax," the doctor said.

She cleaned up everything in the room and quickly left.

"Your doing good," Eli said.

I cried out in pain.

"Shut up..." I mumbled. I didn't mean it, and Eli knew it. I just needed quiet.

The door opened and it was the doctor, holding a red water bottle in her hand.

"Here you go, just place this over your abdomen," she said, handing it to me.

I grabbed it as quick as I could and held it as tightly against my body as I could.

"Were going to have to break your water soon," the doctor mentioned.

"I know, but not right now, please," I begged.

"We'll have to do it soon. Your already seven centimeters dilated, and you can't give birth until the water breaks," she said.

"I know, but it hurts," I cried.

She placed her hand over my arm.

"Okay, okay, okay. We don't have to do it now. When the pain is gone, just press this button," she said, pointing to a black button on the side of the bed.

"Whenever your ready," she said.

I looked at it, and held my hand out for Eli to hold. When I felt him grab it, I felt so much better. He just, has that effect over me.

I nodded my head.

She nodded her head in return and left the room.

_**Half an Hour Later**_

"You seem to be feeling better," Eli said.

I happily rubbed my belly.

"I am," I said.

Now that the pain was gone, I fell into total bliss.

"You should probably call the doctor in," Eli said, gesturing to the button.

I groaned.

"I don't want them to stick a needle in there or anything," I said.

I saw the look of horror overcome Eli.

"That's what they do?" he asked.

I giggled.

"I don't know, but what if they do?" I asked.

Eli shook his head.

"I don't think that's how they do it," he said.

I sighed out while I slowly pushed the button.

"I guess we'll find out," I said.

_**An Hour and Forty Five Minutes Later**_

I was ten centimeters along. Breaking my water wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. They just used a balloon to drain the liquid out. I was shaking in my bed as they prepped the room for... Ava's birth.

Eli reached for my other hand, and I realized he was shaking too.

"You ready?" Eli asked.

I leaned my head back.

"Do you think things will be easy with two?" I asked.

Eli thought.

"It could be," he finally said.

"I hope so," I said.

"Clare, go ahead and lift your leg's up," the doctor said.

I lifted my leg's as far as they could go, but at that point, I could barely feel them. When Eli and the nurse's noticed I was struggling, I felt Eli and one of the nurse's grab my feet and hold my leg's back.

"Don't let go, I don't think I can hold them up," I said.

"I won't let go," Eli said.

He ran his hand over my forehead.

"I promise," he said.

I felt a pit in my stomach, a bulge in my throat, goosebumps all over my skin, and my eyes swell up with tears. Soon, I let the tears fall.

"You don't need to be nervous, you'll do great," Eli said.

I took a shaky breath in.

"I'm about to have another baby," I said.

Eli slipped his hand behind my head and rubbed my scalp. I leaned onto Eli's arm.

"We're ready to do this," Eli said.

I looked up at him.

"You think so?" I asked.

Eli nodded.

"I do," he said.

"Alright Clare, we're going to count to three while you breath in, and were going to count to ten while you push," the doctor said.

I looked up at Eli.

Eli looked right down at me.

"We're ready," he said.

I started to shake a little more, but I knew I was finally ready to meet my baby.

"Alright, here we go," the doctor started.

"One."

I took a deep breath in.

"Two, three," she said.

I drew in as much air as I could.

"One, two, three," she said.

I started pushing as hard as I could.

"Four, five, six," she said.

I looked up to see Eli watch what the doctor was doing.

"Seven, eight, nine, ten," she said.

"The babies head is starting to come down, the crown is just past the cervix," the doctor said.

I almost got lightheaded after pushing four times.

"I need a break," I said, panting.

"Your doing good. The baby is crowning. Would you like to see?" the doctor asked Eli.

"Don't let go of my leg," I said quickly.

"I won't," he said.

I moved down the side of the bed, and peered down to see the baby.

He took a deep breath out.

"That's the baby?" he asked.

"Yep, right now the bones in her scalp are overlapping so she can come through, but that's her," she said.

"Wow," he said.

He looked for another second, and moved back to my side.

"Does it look awful?" I asked.

"She looks like a blob," he said.

"So, yes?" I asked.

To be honest, I was embarrassed for Eli to see me like this.

"Everything looks fine," he said.

I simply smiled.

It took a while, but soon her whole head was out, then her shoulders, then her abdomen, and soon her legs. Eli was watching almost the whole time.

"Gross, huh?" I said.

"Not at all," he said, even though I knew he was at least a little green inside.

"Would you like to cut the cord?" the doctor asked.

Eli's eye's lit up.

"Yes," he said.

He walked back over towards the doctor and after being told what to do, he cut Ava's cord.

Ava's scream echoed off the walls.

He walked back over to me.

"How does she look?" I asked,

"Amazing," he said with a huge smile on his face.

I smiled too.

They cleaned her off a little and clipped her umbilical cord up.

"Would you like to hold her?" the doctor asked.

"Of course," I said.

They wrapped her up as well as they could, and handed her up to me.

I held her in my arms while I looked down at her.

She a very light dusting of brown hair and she wiggled around while she screamed.

I looked up at Eli to see if he was watching her too, and sure enough, he couldn't keep his eyes off her.

"We just have to go clean her up, feed her, weigh her, all the basics," the doctor said.

"Okay. Goodbye angel," I said before she took my baby.

I laid there while they finished cleaning everything up.

**_An Hour Later_**

Me and Eli were both sitting on the bed, waiting for them to return Ava from the nursery.

"Momma, were back!" the doctor said while opening the door, pushing little Ava into the room.

I looked up to Eli and smiled, and Eli was smiling back at me.

She pushed Ava right up to my side and looked down at her. She had her arms wrapped around her little chest, just like Fiona did the first time I held her.

Eli lifted himself up so he could see her too.

"Isn't she beautiful?" I asked.

"Yeah, she is," Eli said slowly.

* * *

><p><strong>Update 2: Another reason I haven't been able to upload lately is because of my health. I have a Eustachian Tube Dysfunction. It has caused me to be lightheaded and dizzy, and I also have a heart palpation due to low potassium. I recently had to go to the ER and I have to see my doctor tomorrow, so I have been having problems with that. I am feeling much better since going to the ER, but the heart palpation is something I will need to keep an eye out for.<strong>

**I am really sorry I haven't been able to update lately, just because I love writing this story, and this chapter took me DAYS to write, so I hope you enjoyed it! **


	35. Fiona: 18 Months Old: Week 1

"Let's go see momma and the new baby!" Fiona said, opening the door.

Eli was holding baby Ava in his arms while I was on the hospital bed. I was beyond exhausted, but I had been waiting all day to see my baby.

"Hey you!" Fiona said, walking up to me.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Exhausted," I admitted.

"Oh, I hope we didn't come at a bad time," Fiona said, hopping baby Fiona on her hip.

"Not at all," I said.

"Want to see the baby?" Eli asked.

"Let's go see sissy!" Fiona said. She walked over to Eli and leaned over his shoulder to look at the baby.

"Look how little she is Fiona!" Fiona said.

Fiona wiggled around, grunting, trying to get out of Fiona's hold.

"Here, just sit her on the bed," I said.

Fiona plopped baby Fiona on the bed, but soon enough she tried to squirm off the bed, crying.

"Someone watch her," I said.

"I'll lay Ava down," Eli said, getting up and then laid Ava in her hospital bassinet.

He turned and slowly followed Fiona around the room. She walked up to the bathroom door, but Eli carefully and quickly shut the door before she could go in. She whined a little, but got over it.

She turned and started walking over to the windows, the other empty bed, and even walked up to the bassinet and tried to look into it, but by doing that, she ended up gently shaking the bassinet. Eli pulled her back and held her up and let her peer over to her baby sister.

"She's pretty, huh?" Eli asked.

Fiona held her hand out to touch Ava, but Eli grabbed her arm before she could end up falling on her.

"You want to touch her?" Eli asked.

He gently placed Fiona hand on Ava's tummy, which caused Ava to wake up. She wasn't crying though, just watching them.

Then Eli put Fiona back on the ground and let Fiona roam free. Fiona walked back over towards the chairs and the bathroom.

"She can really walk well now," Fiona said.

"Yeah, she can," I said.

Not even I had seen her so sure on her feet.

Fiona walked back up to the bathroom door and started pounding on it and reaching for the handle.

"What is it Fiona?" Eli asked.

"Maybe she needs to go to the bathroom," Fiona suggested.

"No, she doesn't go to the bathroom when she needs to 'go to the bathroom'," I said.

"Maybe she just wants to see what's in it," I said.

Eli opened the door and let Fiona in. Fiona hurried in and looked around, but seemed especially interested in the... toilet...?

"Get your hands off there, get away from there!" Eli said, pulling her away.

Fiona yelled out. Not screaming, just making noise.

Eli let go of her, but she ran back to the toilet.

"Fiona, what are you doing?" Eli asked, looking down at her with her arms in his hands.

"Potty!" Fiona said.

"You don't touch the potty. That's bad," Eli said.

"Just bring her out of the bathroom," I said.

Eli picked Fiona up and clinged her to his waist, even though Fiona hated it. He walked her over to the bed and plopped her down at my feet.

"She was fussy last night too," Fiona said.

"Oh, was she?" I asked.

"Yeah, I tried to comb her hair and she wouldn't let me, and I couldn't get her to bed either," she said.

"Favoritism," me and Eli said at the same time.

"Huh?" Fiona asked.

"I put Fiona to bed. No one else can put her to bed," I said.

"And she only lets me comb her hair," Eli said.

"Oh," Fiona simply said.

"Potty!" Fiona said.

"She seems really interested in the bathroom," I said.

"Maybe you should get her this little toilet training toy I saw!" Fiona said.

"She's too young to potty train," Eli said.

"I don't know, I've heard that some babies learn to potty train when they are only a year old," I said.

"I've never heard that," Eli said.

"Let's just try it. Better then a real toilet," I said.

"Alright, alright," Eli mumbled.

"I'll go get it then!" Fiona said.

"Right now?" Eli and I asked.

"Why not?" Fiona asked, getting her purse.

Eli and I looked at her and shrugged.

Sure, why not.

"Alright, I'll be back in a bit!" Fiona said.

_**An Hour Later**_

"I got it!" Fiona said, coming into the room. By this time, Fiona had fallen asleep in the bed next to me, and Eli pulled the crib over to him so he could watch Ava sleep.

She pulled out a big box with a toy in it. It was the top of a toilet, and when you pushed the handle down, the toilet cheered.

"Thanks Fiona, I think she'll like it," Eli whispered.

I didn't want to say anything, out of fear. I didn't want to wake Fiona or Ava up.

"She's growing up fast isn't she?" Fiona asked.

I looked at the little girl who had her arms curled around her with eyes scrunched up, the same way she did when she was a newborn and a few moths old. I smiled out of happiness, but felt saddened at the same time.

"She is," I said.


	36. Fiona's Teeth

I flipped threw my iPad, looking at old baby pictures of Fiona. It was amazing looking at how much she has grown in such a little time.

I came across a picture of her when she was 5 months old. She was crying and had her arm across her head. Her gums were all red and swollen, and her teeth were just starting to come in. She looked so pitiful, I would have done anything to take that pain away from her.

After flipping through some more pictures, I found her at 8 months, and her first two teeth were in on the bottom. She was smiling, and I could see Eli took my iPad, because I saw his finger holding her chin.

Later, when she was 10 months old, her two front teeth came in, and the next month, two more bottom teeth came in, and two more the next month.

When she was 15 months, her first molars came in, and finally, now she was growing her canines.

I knew that this was just one of the things that would change as she growed up, but it meant so much to me. I remember how happy and excited I was when I started to loose my teeth, waiting for the tooth fairy, just happy. I knew it wouldn't be that long before she would go through the same thing.

She is growing fast. It turned out, I was right about the whole potty training deal. She's already starting to potty train, much younger than most kids.

I was growing through more pictures when Fiona and Eli came busting into the room, and Fiona was crying per usual.

"Shhh, shut her up, she's going to wake the baby!" I said, but it was too late. Ava was awake, and she wasn't happy about it.

"Sorry, I tried to get her to be quiet, but she wouldn't calm down," Eli said.

I pulled the crib up to me, and picked up Ava. I laid across my chest, and debated how to get her to quiet down. Finally I decided it would be best to breast feed her, so I pulled my gown down and did what I had to do.

Meanwhile, Eli picked Fiona up and sat her on his lap.

"You have to be quiet around the baby," he said, but Fiona sat there still, sucking on her fingers and crying.

Eli pulled her hand away from her mouth, and looked in at her teeth.

"Oh, I see, your gums are hurting," he said.

He digged into her diaper bag and pulled out her favorite teething toy, her vibrating star, and slid it into her mouth.

Yet another sign that our baby wouldn't be a baby too much longer.

I looked down and I realized, that that was okay.


	37. Ava: Week 1

I laid straight on my back. I was home finally, and I was curled up in bed, just trying to relax. The baby was in her sleeper next to me and to be honest, it was very comforting to have her with me. After days of trying to keep Fiona quiet around the baby, it was nice to just have a quiet moment with the baby.

At least, it would be, if I didn't like a disgusting piece of mold.

My breasts were entirely sore, I was sweating non-stop, I was constipated, and some more, rather disgusting, things were happening to me.

Speaking of rather disgusting things, I felt the urge for the bathroom, which was always a hassle. You would think it's rather easy, but I of course, had a tear. I had to be super careful, or else, I would get infected. Yay.

I finished my long process of changing pads that strangely included a warm water bottle and a gauze.

I walked out and slowly looked out the door, not wanting to wake Ava up.

I saw Eli by the kitchen with Fiona and could hear Fiona's favorite TV show on.

"Hey," I whispered.

Eli turned around.

"Hey, are you alright? Do you need me to get you something?" Eli asked.

"Sounds like you want me to crawl back in my whole," I said.

"You just had Ava," Eli said.

You know, he uses that excuse for everything.

"Can you get me an ice cube?" I asked.

"Gonna take a sitz bath?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Alright, I'll put Fiona in her play pen," Eli said.

I sat on the bed and watched Ava sleep while Eli did what he needed to do.

"Here's your ice cube," Eli said.

"Thanks, here's the remote," I said.

Eli laid down on the bed next to Ava and I opened the door up a little wider so Eli could keep a good eye on both of them. He clicked the TV on and picked the closed caption option, then switched it to his favorite TV show: My Strange Addiction.

I slipped into the bathroom before I could see anything gross.

I filled the tub up a few inches with water. I quickly took my clothes off and lowered myself into the water. I spread my legs all the way out and dropped the ice cube into the water. I sat back and relaxed, letting the water work it's magic.

I looked down at my body and I realized I looked like a deflated basketball.

I was huge, but not huge, if that makes any sense?

I sighed and quickly got out. I didn't want to see that nasty sight anymore.

I got dressed as quick as I physically could, and hurried back to the bed. As soon as I got to the foot of the bed, I collapsed, making sure to not hit or lay on Eli's legs.

"Your okay," Eli said.

"I don't feel okay," I said.

"Come sit on your donut pillow," he said.

"Com cuddle," he said.

I crawled up and Eli sat my cupcake donut pillow right next to him. I sat up tall as Eli wrapped his arm around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder. I leaned into him, and just relaxed in the arms of my husband.

**_10:00 AM The Next Day_**

I heard the cries of our ever precious new baby girl, along with the grunts of her tired daddy.

"We have to feed her," I said.

"But we feed her two hours ago," he whined into his pillow.

I turned and looked at him with all my disbelief.

"She's a new born!" I said.

"Did we even feed Fiona as much?" Eli asked.

I hit him on his back.

"Of course we did!" I said.

"You remember what being a dad is like, right? You don't have a sudden bond of amnesia, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I get, what do you want me too do?" he asked.

"Go check on Fiona," I said as I slowly got out of bed.

I walked down the hall and slowly opened up the door. I walked up to baby Ava and slowly picked her up. I walked to the opposite side of the room and laid myself down on the chair and pulled my breastfeeding pillow into my lap. I wrapped it around my waist and laid Ava on it. I pulled the hem of my big shirt up and unstrapped my bra around the cups. I guided her and she took the bait.

I felt a tingling sensation down my right breast, and frankly it felt a little gross. I usually don't like the feeling of my body fluid being sucked out of me.

"Fiona's still sleeping," Eli said grumpily and tiredly. He slumped onto the side of the door frame.

To be honest, I don't ever remember Eli being as grumpy when Fiona was a baby. I understand that he is tired and it is stressful, but I mean, come on. I gave birth. I carried both of them for nine months. I'm the one doing the hard work with Ava. Eli hasn't feed Ava nearly as much as I had. I'm feeding her with my own body for God's sake, what does he have to complain about?

"You used to like being a dad," I said.

I knew that I was being maybe a little dramatic, but it wasn't fair.

Eli walked into the room.

"Of course I love being a dad. It's just... I have three girls to take care of. It's stressful," he said while scratching his arm.

"Things seemed so much simpler back in California," he said.

I teary eyed. Eli and I had so many wonderful memories in that big beautiful house, and even though we loved New York, switching into a little city apartment was hard.

"I miss that place," I said.

"I didn't mean to upset you Clare," Eli said.

He kneeled down in front of me and watched his baby, and also stroked her head. Most girls might think it's weird to have their husband stare at their baby while their baby was breastfeeding, but that's just how we are. A bit different.

"We can make just as many wonderful memories here in New York," he said.

"I know," I said after a moment.

Just then I realized that the tingling sensation in my breast was gone. I looked down and Ava was just laying there. She wasn't rooting for food anymore. I handed Ava over too Eli.

"Go lay her down," I said as I fixed my bra. I clapsed it back up and put a pad in my bra. I slipped my pillow off and sat it on the table next to me.

Eli held both his hands out and I took them. Eli pulled me up and unexpectedly held me in a tight but gentle hug.

"I'm sorry for being a downer," Eli said.

"You should enjoy being a dad," I said.

He backed away so he could look me in the eyes.

"You know I love being a dad," he said.

I looked to the side and saw Ava's bassinet. I smiled.

"Let's go watch her sleep," I said.

I turned and grabbed two notebooks and a pen. We walked over above Ava's bassinet. I filled in Ava's feeding chart and sketched in her sleeping chart.

When I looked down at my baby and after a minute, I realized... she looked like ET. Her head was cone shaped, her nose was flattened, and her eyes were puffy. She also still had lanugo. I knew that all of that would go away in a few weeks, but it was still something to look at.

"Do you think she looks weird?" I asked.

"She's beautiful. Remember, she's just a week old," he said. He sneaked his arms around my waist and held me tight.

I sighed into his embrace.

"I know. And I'm sorry," I said, looking him in the eyes.

"Don't apologize," he said sweetly.

Out of nowhere, my stomach started to growl.

"I'll go get us some breakfast," he said before it even stopped.

He slipped out of the room, and I caught one last look at Ava before going back to bed. Eli brought in a breakfast of cereal and fruit.

When we finished, we just put the bowls to the side and Eli spooned me, and we slipped back into sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, so I just wanted to let you know that I now have a new blog about Degrassi Fan Fiction! I will post my own work up on the blog, and if you want me to include yours, just let me know! If your are still working on your story chapter by chapter like I am, I will post new chapters of your story once they get onto . I will also be reading other stories, and if I come across any stories I want to see on my blog, I will ALWAYS ask for permission from owner and author of the published article. ALWAYS.<strong>

**So go ahead and check it out, this is the welcome post, but you can look around on it!**

** . **

Remember, if you want any stories on there, just let me know, whether in the comments, or through a PM!

Thanks!


	38. Authors note: I'M BACK!

Hello guys! I bet you never thought you would ever hear from this account again. Well... surprise bitches! I'm back! Yep, it's me. Jade.

I just wanted to add this authors note to update everyone on my life and what I plan to do with this account.

I started this account when I was about 12, and I stopped using this account when I was about 14. I seriously wonder why I ever did such a stupid thing. I literally had thousands of views on my story Pregnant? and I had more successful stories, and I was starting to branch out from Degrassi and into H2O: Just Add Water and Orphan.

I think the problem might have been that I was having writers block. At that point in my life, school seriously sucked, I had no friends, and I had a horrible sleeping pattern. FanFiction was something I could do to let all my emotions out (chapters where characters fight is bad days, chapters with happy-go-lucky times are good days, and lemons are amazing days), then I could post in the morning when I fell asleep, and then wake up, check, and feel like I was talking to my friends. But, I got writers block and had a couple of unfinished stories.

Fast forward 2 or 3 years later, and now I have created a lot of accounts, and always abandoned them. I don't know why I am always look for a clean slate. For my 16th birthday, I decided I want to cross a couple things off my bucket list, and I did get one crossed of (Jordan Todosey from Degrassi is following me on Instagram! :O And she thinks I'm beautiful!) I've decided to add another:

Finish the stories I start!

So, I am going to finish Pregnant? and a couple other stories, including some others on my other accounts. In case you were wondering, these are the other accounts I created (I swear!):

2310Babixz

4everalways

JaydLese (Currently using, check out for my new story!)

LessonofPassion (Currently using, only for lemons!)

And I think that's it. So check those out for all my stories.

I recently looked and Pregnant? has over 33,000 views! (Seriously, why did I ever stop?!) I am going to continue this story and bring to a end at some point... this isn't really for anyone else at all, this is totally for me. I loved writing Pregnant? and it brings back a lot of good memories from a not so good time in my life.

I don't know if anyone who used to follow or favorite or review this story will ever read this, but in case you do: Thank you. You made my day every single day, and I am sorry I let you down, but I hope this makes up for it.

Now, time to stop being so weepy!

Time to start writing!

-DegrassiGoddess, AKA 2310Babixz, AKA 4everalways, AKA JaydLese, AKA LessonsofPassion, AKA I'm probably missing an account...


End file.
